


Like The Sun Shines

by LaLainaJ



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 5x11 headcanon, Banter, Biting, Blood Drinking because vampires, Bonnie's a good friend, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pool Sex, Sex in the woods, Shower Sex, Smut, Teasing, Texting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLainaJ/pseuds/LaLainaJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years post the S6 and S2 midseason finales of TVD and TO. Caroline's been wandering around the continental U.S. and she finally makes her way to NOLA. She runs into Kol first. </p>
<p>"Klaus finds himself blinking down at his phone for an embarrassingly long length of time while he filters his brother's usual nonsense and the pertinent information sinks into his brain. Caroline is in New Orleans." It's an average Wednesday in NOLA until it isn't. Klaus is thwarted first by his brother, and then by Bonnie Bennett. But he will find Caroline, and he will figure out what she's doing here (unless she finds him first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing Klaroline! And my first Ao3 post, period. It's pretty fluffy and takes place about three years post the S6 and S2 midseason finales of both TVD and TO. I haven't watched all of the first or second season of TO so some of the details might be wrong. Will probably be about 4 parts. I'm terrible at titles so I stole this one from The Same Tattoos by Fences. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus shifts his eyes from the half done canvas in front of him towards his phone. The phone's been clattering against the polished wood of his desk across the room for close to twenty minutes and he'd been doing his very best to ignore it. It's unlikely be important because not many people text him. The Quarter has been relatively calm these last few weeks and if something drastic had happened Marcel likely would have sent Joshua or the sullen dark haired girl to him directly.

_Buzz._

_Buzz._

Klaus finds himself sighing and putting down his paintbrush. He fixes himself a glass of bourbon.

_Buzz._

His phone is in his hand in the next instant and, just as he's suspected, it's not important.

It's just Kol.

His brother has become incredibly fond of all the different ways 21st century technology could be used to annoy his siblings. Kol liked to change Elijah's ringtones to obnoxious pop songs or the most profane rap music he could find. He was constantly swiping Bekah's phone from her purse and sending text messages to whomever her latest dalliance was. And to Klaus he sent as many text messages as he could when a single one would usually suffice.

Klaus debates reading them later but the painting really wasn't turning out like he'd wanted it to so he unlocks the screen. It turns out to be the correct decision.

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:17]

_Ran into an old friend of ours..._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:17]

_Of yours, really._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:18]

_She's as delectable as the last time I saw her in that dingy little bar in Mystic Falls._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:19]

_It might be worth my liver._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:20]

_Any pointers? I'm not quite as good looking as used to be._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_Have you heard from Elijah?_

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_He's certainly taking his sweet time._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:21]

_Probably squiring the wolf girl and your spawn to every tourist trap in the Bay Area._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:22]

_I'd like my body back sometime this decade._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:23]

_I actually have to exercise when I eat beignets._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:23]

_It's tedious._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:24]

_Though I am still the most handsome Mikealson._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:26]

_This truly is the golden age of women's clothing, brother._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Nik_

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Klaus_

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:28]

_Niklaus_

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:29]

_The Bennett witch is here too._

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:30]

 _Decisions, decisions_.

**Kol:**

[Wednesday 4:33]

_Damn it. They know I'm me. Damn those anchor powers._

Klaus finds himself blinking down at his phone for an embarrassingly long length of time while he filters his brother's usual nonsense and the pertinent information sinks into his brain.

Caroline is in New Orleans.

It's been nearly four years since Klaus saw her last, in the woods behind the Salvatore boarding house. Just under three since he's heard from her directly when he'd received a card thanking him for the flowers he'd sent when Sherriff Forbes had passed on. She had crossed his mind often in that time. He knew she'd been travelling. Associates in various cities around the globe had standing orders to contact him should a young, blonde vampire named Caroline pass through and to ensure she remained unbothered. He'd gotten several reports and photographs. She'd been in Portland and Vancouver with Stefan. Atlanta with a group that included Rebekah's quarterback fling, Tyler Lockwood, and a blonde with curly hair and a fondness for black eyeliner. New York and Boston with an older vampire who called himself Enzo. Austin with the doppelgänger. Miami with the doppelgänger and the Bennett witch.

And now she is in his city.

But she hasn't called him.

Were he just a man he'd probably need to sit down right about now. As it is he merely drains the drink in his hand and dials Kol's number.

The little miscreant doesn't deign to answer, of course.

Klaus wracks his brain for a moment but he has no knowledge of any specific plans his brother may have had for today. Kol usually haunts witch friendly bars and various magic shops these days. Places that Klaus isn't strictly welcome in, even with the uneasy peace among the supernatural factions. But then, what's the point of being king of such a fine city if he's not welcome in any establishment within it? Klaus knows he's smirking and he's glad Elijah's currently in San Francisco tracking down a lead on an artifact they need for a ritual to restore Kol's Original body. There's no one around to lecture him about decorum and not antagonizing the witches and so Klaus leaves the house and goes to do just that.

It's more than an hour later when he finally finds Kol at Rousseau's, of all places. He has called Kol eleven times. He's been to two magic shops, a coffeehouse and another bar and he is not in a good mood. It plummets further when he sees his brother sitting at a table with Davina, Bonnie Bennett and a blonde who is not Caroline Forbes. He stalks towards the table, situated in the back, and the other patrons are quick to get out of his way. On any other day it would be gratifying, but not today. Today he barely notices.

"Brother," Kol calls, raising his arms and the beverage in his hand narrowly avoids sloshing out of its glass and onto Bonnie Bennett, "join us!"

Camille offers him a smile and a little wave. Both the Bennett witch and Davina Claire avoid looking at him. Neither attempts to make his brain burst, so Klaus counts that as progress. He yanks a chair from a neighbouring table and sits down on it, "Is there something wrong with your phone Kol? Did your incessant text messaging finally break it?"

Kol adopts the wide eyed look of innocence that stopped working on Klaus more than a thousand years ago, when Kol was about seven and Klaus was left to mind him and Rebekah while Elijah and Finn hunted with Mikeal, and Esther had her hands full with an infant. Kol makes a show of fishing his phone out of his pocket, "I do apologize. It's awfully noisy in here and it'd be rather rude to be glued to my phone in the company of three such lovely ladies. Would you like a drink, Nik?"

Klaus grits his teeth and reminds himself that, in his current form, Kol is far too fragile to survive the things Klaus itches to do to him. He makes a mental note though, to drive several pieces of glass into hard to reach places at a later date. "No, Kol. I would not. What I would like..."

"Is to see Caroline?" Bonnie interrupts him coolly.

Klaus glares at her, "Bonnie Bennett. It's been awhile. You're as brave as I remember. I do like the haircut."

She smiles at him, though it is with little genuine amusement. "I've died a few times. Faced bigger, badder, villains than you, Klaus. I even spent some time in a freaky prison dimension with a psycho power sucking witch but you don't care about me. Caroline left. About forty-five minutes ago."

It eats at him, to have to ask anything of someone who has tried to kill him so many times. But he manages it, "Where did she go?"

Bonnie shifts a little in her seat and takes a sip of her drink, "She went to find you," she answers finally.

Klaus doesn't even try to stop the pleased grin that spreads across his face, "Did she now?"

"I'm so lost," Cami says.

Kol pats her hand, "Don't worry darling. I'll fill you in."

Klaus wonders if he should be concerned about the heavily embellished version of events that Kol is sure to impart to Cami about their most recent stay in Mystic Falls but he decides that he doesn't care. He's watching Bonnie and he can tell that she's not happy to be here. She's not happy that Caroline's here for him.

And that makes him hopeful.

"I did give her your direction, brother. You must have just missed each other," Kol's smirking at him and maybe he won't maim his brother quite so much. Klaus is just about to take his leave but he finds he cannot move from his chair.

It's Davina who feels the full weight of his glare then. It's become a habit as lately she's the only witch bold enough to act against him. Her power, and her connections, cause her to fear him less than most. She holds up her hands, pretence of supplication "Wasn't me. This time."

And so Klaus shifts his gaze and finds Bonnie's angry green eyes with his and waits for her to speak, "I do not like you. I will never like you. I will never like that Caroline likes you."

Internally Klaus can't help but feel pleased at the last part of that statement. He'd known, after the hours they'd spent together in the woods that it wasn't her feelings for him that were stopping her from coming with him, but her ties to her human life, to her friends, and so he'd been prepared to wait. Focusing on Bonnie he raises a brow and says, "Your point, Witch? Because none of that is shocking to me."

Bonnie's head tilts lightly, as she continues to study him. "I never thought that you actually felt something for her, you know. It's a surprise to me that you feel anything at all."

"Careful. Wouldn't want to hurt my delicate feelings, would you?"

That caused her to roll her eyes. "But Caroline thinks you do. Honestly, I kind of thought you'd forget all about her once she gave in to you."

Klaus feels a growl building in his throat and he strains against the invisible bonds, "That point? I suggest you make it quickly."

"But you've been surprisingly respectful of her wishes these last few years. You could have swooped in after her mom died. I think she would have been happy to let you take her away. But you didn't. You let her live, and grieve."

"Because she's stronger than your merry band ever gave her credit for."

He can feel Cami and Davina looking at him as if they've never seen him before but he doesn't feel like he owes either of them explanations.

Bonnie softens, if infinitesimally. "I know. That's why I agreed to come here with her. Though don't think we don't know about the vamp big brother program you're running."

"Habit, sweetheart. When you're on the run it helps to have eyes and ears in all sorts of places."

"Caroline's my best friend. And I'll stand by her even if I don't agree with her. I want you to remember that, and remember how close I came to putting you down, back in Mystic Falls."

Klaus nods, as much as he is able to, and Bonnie releases him from the magic that had been holding him still. He itches to retaliate but knows that he cannot. Not if he wants Caroline to ever want to stay.

Klaus stands, grabs the drink Kol has just poured and knocks it back, "Should I be expecting an influx of you people into my city then? More lectures? I'll have to warn Rebekah to stay in San Francisco if the Salvatore's will be descending upon us."

"No. Well, maybe Enzo. Caroline called him a couple days ago to tell him where we were heading and he mentioned he'd never been here. He might show up. You never know with him."

Klaus stiffens before he can stop himself but Kol pipes up before he can question Bonnie further, "I don't remember an Enzo. Another suitor, perhaps?"

Bonnie snorts, "Some say he's her type, but no. They're just friends," she meets Klaus' eyes again; "you might actually like him."

"I doubt that," Kol answers. "Nik doesn't like very many people. He's a bit of a curmudgeon, really." Klaus barely resists the urge to smack Kol in the back of the head.

"Well, Enzo tends to get murdery when people upset Caroline. And Caroline would get very upset, should someone murder Enzo," Bonnie shrugs, "I don't really get it but I was dead for a while there."

"Join the club," Kol tips his glass towards her in a mock toast.

Klaus files that information away, "Well, as lovely as catching up with you has been, Bonnie dear, I'm afraid I must be..."

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus pins Kol with a look but his brother's fingers are nowhere near his phone. Klaus pulls his own out of his pocket and does his best to fight a smile, "...going."

And Klaus leaves the table and the bar without a backward glance even as Kol shouts after him, "I guess I won't be coming home tonight, then?" Because that is an exceedingly stupid question that does not deserve an answer.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Klaus glances at his phone again. And stops in his tracks. But only for a second and then he's flashing, thankful that the humans in this part of town know to ignore strange happenings. Thankful that hybrids are that extra bit faster than vampires.

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 5:52]

_You know, when you were pitching New Orleans, you seriously should have led with this pool._

****Caroline** : **

[Wednesday 5:52]

_I love it and it'll take some serious convincing to get me to ever leave it once I get in._

****Caroline** : **

[Wednesday 5:52]

_I'm talking a truckload of beignets. And blood bags. High quality booze._

****Caroline** : **

[Wednesday 5:52]

_Not that you'd suddenly start drinking Old Crow, you snob._

****Caroline** : **

[Wednesday 5:54]

_I'm going in._

****Caroline** : **

[Wednesday 5:52]

_And I'm naked, FYI._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus races home. Caroline's made herself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got way longer and way smuttier than I originally intended. Hope y'all enjoy!

Caroline has a teeny, tiny moment of panic, the second after she hits send. For a wild moment she contemplates throwing her phone in the pool but she's pretty sure that won't work. Her message is already flying through time and space and ruining a perfectly good phone would do nothing except deplete her bank account a few hundred bucks.

She laughs quietly to herself, maybe a touch hysterically. This day is not turning out anything like she had planned. She really, truly, honestly, had fully intended to meet up with Klaus again in a public place, fully clothed. But as it turns out, she loves New Orleans, just like he'd said she would.

It's always amazed her, how well Klaus could read her. Most of their interactions had been based on lies but he'd always managed to pry some truths out of her. Caroline and Bonnie had arrived the in the city the day before yesterday and done their very best to avoid vampires and to keep a low profile while they'd explored initially. Bonnie had been in witchy heaven, exploring magic shops, and talking to the many witches she had come across (many of whom were loose-lipped in the presence of a Bennett). Caroline had trailed behind. Ducking into clothing and book stores that caught her interest, sampling food and drinks. She loved the music in the streets and the beauty of the buildings, even the ones that had obviously weathered storms.

And this morning Caroline had woken up, in the double bed of their shared hotel room, and told Bonnie that today was the day that she was going to track down Klaus. Bonnie had managed to keep a lid on her reluctance and had let Caroline in on the info she had gleaned from various witches about The Mikealson's. They're all around, apparently, though Finn and Kol occupy mortal witches. Finn steers clear of his siblings for the most part, the gossip says. Kol's fond of pretty young witches and Bonnie had been given a description and advice to steer clear.

Caroline and Bonnie had agreed that it was sort of icky to hook up with a guy in another guy's body.

And so they had gotten dressed and gone out for lunch, then headed towards the heart of The French Quarter, where rumor had it you could find at least one of The Originals most days. And that's where they had found Kol (or rather had let Kol believe that he had found them) with a pretty, dark-haired, witch a few years younger than Bonnie was, and Caroline was supposed to be. Kol had flirted outrageously but had offered directions to his home easily enough, though he hadn't skimped on the lewd implications of what he thought she would do when she got there. Caroline had left Bonnie conversing with the girl, Davina, about how to go about learning a different variety of magic, and when she had looked back both girls were happily ignoring Kol who seemed to be trying to get day-drunk.

That had led her to this, standing next to the lovely pool in Klaus' (thankfully deserted) backyard. Caroline has been trying, these last few years, with varying degrees of success, to be more spontaneous. To live in the moment. And today of all days she's doing a bang up job of it, what with how she'd basically just propositioned one of the most dangerous beings on earth.

Caroline forces herself to relax her grip on her phone and, since she's yet to accumulate the crazy wealth all of the older vampires (minus Enzo and his extenuating circumstances) she's met seem to have at their disposal (she keeps meaning to ask Stefan for tips), she simply turns the ringer off and sets it down on top of the neat pile of clothes she's made on one of the comfy looking chaises scattered around the pool and then does a quick dive into the deep end.

That pile might just be missing an item (fine, two items) making that text she'd sent to Klaus technically a lie but Caroline can't really bring herself to feel bad about it. Because she'd been on the receiving end of some gold medal worthy flirting from a certain Original Hybrid and had valiantly resisted flirting back to the best of her ability (and those abilities we're exceptional, if she did say so herself). There wasn't anything holding her back from flirting now and she planned on deploying her 'A' game. Plus, Klaus deserved a little payback, if only to keep his overly healthy ego in check. And also, who knew how many minions or groupies or siblings (or ugh, Hayley Marshall's) were hanging around his ginormous house? Caroline wasn't shy but she wasn't into providing free shows to random vampire lackeys either.

So she'd kept her bra and her underwear on. Caroline had maintained (okay lied, again, kind of), despite the skepticism from Stefan and Bonnie and Elena and even freaking Damon when she'd mentioned heading to New Orleans, that she was not going to for any kind of hot hybrid booty call and had packed accordingly. Her lingerie wasn't anything special, light blue and white striped cotton. She knows Klaus won't care, though. And considering the way he'd shredded the (expensive!) pair of panties she'd worn to their last meeting she was kind of glad she wasn't wearing anything nicer.

Her dive takes her straight to the bottom and halfway across the pool. She takes a moment underwater, with all the sounds of the city muffled and when she spins around onto her back she can see the light from the sun cutting through the hazy blue of the water. Her hair tangles about her face, obscuring her vision, so Caroline gets her feet under her and pushes off. The gulp of air she takes when she breaks the surface isn't exactly necessary but it'll probably take a few more decades before those human instincts begin to wear down. Her vampire senses are sharp though, so she knows that she's no longer alone.

Klaus is home.

She doesn't even need to turn around, she just knows. There's nothing tangible that tells her his identity – she can't see him, and he's silent. She can't even smell him from this distance over the faint chemicals in the pool. Maybe it's his presence or the weight of his stare on her back but there's no one else who could possibly be standing there right now. And so Caroline takes another deep, unnecessary, breath and turns to face him.

She finds his eyes immediately and yep, the way he looks at her? Like she's a fascinating puzzle he'll never quite solve but he can't think of anything quite as delightful as trying? He still does it.

"Hello Caroline," he greets her.

Caroline rolls her eyes even as a laugh bubbles out of her throat. Talk about déjà vu. "Klaus," she returns and this is where the re-enactment of their sojourn in the woods is going to end. She tilts her head to the side and studies him as she treads water.

Last time she'd avoided his gaze. Her mind had been filled with worry for Matt, and conflicting feelings about Katherine languishing in her deathbed. Caroline had been flustered over seeing Klaus again, after months, when she hadn't been expecting to see him again for a very long time. Her instincts had told her to flee and so she had. In retrospect, that hadn't been the smartest course of action. You don't run from a predator because they'll always chase you.

Standing in front of her, the sky behind him just beginning to fill with the colors of sunset, Klaus looks good. Caroline can allow herself to admit it, in the privacy of her own mind. His hair's a little longer than when she saw him last. His style hasn't changed but then she figures that Klaus doesn't bow to fashion unless he absolutely has to in order to blend in. He's wearing dark jeans but there's no jacket, probably in deference to the Louisiana humidity. The Henley he's wearing is light grey and thin enough that she can see the faint outline of the birds tattooed on his chest. The necklaces are still there. And she wouldn't be surprised if the boots are the same ones he'd worn years ago.

Klaus bears her scrutiny but she can tell that he doesn't quite know what to make of her attentions. It's like he wants to fidget but will not allow himself any nervous movement, "You've certainly made yourself at home," he finally says, breaking the silence.

Caroline shrugs a single shoulder, but she's feigning a nonchalance she doesn't really feel as she asks, "Should I not have?"

She's heard bits and pieces of information about Klaus' post-Mystic Falls life. During Bonnie's tenure as the anchor she'd been privy to some of the details about what was happening in New Orleans, when the dead passed through her. Bonnie had known about Esther's escape from The Other Side and about how Finn and Kol had been pulled out shortly after.

Caroline had learned about Hayley and the baby from Tyler, well after the fact, one night after he'd become human (but before he'd acclimated to his new status as a lightweight). Tyler had gotten exceptionally drunk and regretful and chatty and told her and Elena and Matt what had really happened in New Orleans. Caroline hadn't spoken to him for months afterwards. Klaus deserved Tyler's hate. Hell, Tyler was well within his rights to make attempts upon Klaus' life (however stupid and fruitless they had turned out to be). Hayley even deserved scorn for her part in the death of Tyler's hybrid friends. But trying to kill a baby? That wasn't the Tyler she knew.

More recently, Caroline has even had a conversation of two with Rebekah. Once when they'd both happened to be visiting Matt at the same time, and again when Caroline and Stefan had run into the youngest Original at a club in Canada, of all places. Caroline had been unwilling to ask Rebekah for any details of her brother's life directly (a few civil exchanges under a mutual friend's watchful eye did not a BFF make) but Stefan had carried the conversation and Rebekah had dropped enough hints for her to know that Hayley and Klaus weren't ever more than a one night thing but that apparently Hayley and Elijah were now a major thing. And seriously, what was with the brother jumping? Caroline did not get it and she never would.

She knew she wasn't stepping on Hayley's toes by being here, but that didn't mean she wasn't stepping on someone else's. The blonde who'd made her drink at the bar had gotten a little starry eyed when Klaus' name had come up. She was probably just a human with a crush but that didn't mean that there wasn't a witch or a vampire or werewolf in the picture. It had been years, after all, and no matter what he'd once said a part of Caroline was skeptical that Klaus had remained interested with years and miles between them.

The pause while she waits for him to reply feels longer than it probably is. He matches her shrug, and her attempt at casualness, and shoots her that dimpled smirk that has always been so incongruously charming on a monster as old and ruthless as he, "Oh, you should have. In fact I was led to believe that you had made yourself even more comfortable. And just when I'd rather thought we were past lying to one another."

Caroline laughs and allows herself to sink more deeply into the water in a pointless attempt to hide the redness that she knows is creeping up her neck, "How fast did you run here?"

He raises a brow, "Faster than I have on any other occasion, excluding those that were life or death."

She tries (and fails) not feel pleased with his reply, "Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but I wasn't quite sure how full of a house you had. I didn't want to flash a butler."

"Ah. I'd be tempted to remove his eyeballs, and that does tend to get messy."

Caroline scoffs, "Oh please. Are you planning on killing every man who's ever seen me naked? That would take some time, even for you."

A petty part of her notes the clench of his jaw that follows her statement, clearly indicating his displeasure. She doesn't expect that Klaus has been living a monkish existence these last few years so he can hardly be surprised to hear that she has been far from celibate, but he clearly does not enjoy that knowledge, "Besides," she continues, "Kol could have snuck back here after giving me directions. I doubt he's a stranger to being a peeping Tom. Or Elijah. That would have been mortifying."

"Mm. My older brother is a bit fussy about proper pool attire."

Well that's just great. Now Caroline's worried that Elijah's going to pop out of somewhere and rip her heart out for defiling the pool with her Victoria's Secret underwear. She knew that Katherine had been on and off with the elder Mikealson for ages before she'd died and Caroline had lived with Katherine Pierce. The older vampire didn't do anything lower budget than Agent Provocateur so anything found in a suburban shopping mall was probably highly offensive to Elijah's sensibilities. Then again he was allegedly with Hayley now and that girl knew her way around a discount bin.

Klaus could clearly sense her unease and was watching her furtive glances around the pool area with a touch of amusement, "Not to worry, love. Elijah's clear across the country at the moment. And it's my house and he'd never be so uncouth as to murder my guest."

Caroline relaxes slightly. Elena had always spoken highly of Elijah but Caroline hadn't really interacted with him and so he had remained an unknown quantity and therefore intimidating in a way that neither Rebekah nor Klaus were anymore. She didn't know Kol very well either but she didn't fear the youngest of the Mikealson brothers, especially in his current mortal form. And it really said a lot about her life over the last few years that body jumping was no longer worthy of even a cursory eyebrow raise.

"Do I count as a guest if I wasn't invited?"

"But you were invited. More than once, if I recall correctly."

Ugh. What could she even say to that? Klaus' ability to say the exact perfect thing was intact, and still incredibly annoying. Because she has yet to master the same skill (she might not be nearly as hopeless as she was as a human but Caroline still says the wrong thing too often for her liking) she decides to push past any further sentimentality. For the moment, at least, to issue an invitation of her own.

Well more like reissue that invitation because since when does 'Hey, I'm naked and in your pool' mean 'let's have a polite chat?' Klaus really did pick the weirdest of times to whip out his old man manners.

She'd drifted closer to him over the course of their conversation. Caroline was now standing in the shallower waters, a few feet from the edge of the deck that Klaus was standing on, which just wouldn't do. Because, while she hadn't strictly planned to have sex with Klaus again, that didn't mean she hadn't thought about it occasionally (okay, fine, often) over the years. And this time, things were going to go her way.

Step one: gain the upper hand. Caroline had taken a stab at it, last time by making the first move. But Klaus hadn't let her keep it, not that she had minded in the end.

_ She's kissing him. And her imagination has done him no justice because this feels better than it ever has in her dreams or fantasies. It feels so good that she can't even begin to second guess herself, to process the fact that the brand new taste in her mouth is him, Klaus, former enemy (current friend?). She should probably be freaking out over the implications of this but right now, in this moment, the things he's done and the things her friends will say have no weight.  _

_ It's just her, and him. A slight breeze and the crunch of leaves under her feet. The scratch of his stubble against the thin skin of her inner wrists as she tries to find the very best angle to seal their mouths together. There's the pressure of his hands on her hips as his brain seems to catch up and he finally, finally touches her.  _

_ Caroline feels the air around her move and her back scrapes against the bark of a tree. She strips him of his jacket, runs her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. She feels his hands tugging at her sweatshirt and she manages to open her eyes. He's so focused on her, his face is determined, his eyes are hungry and he rips her shirt clean off. She thinks about protesting but he slots his thigh between hers and grinds in a way that stops her ability to form any words. So she just keeps kissing him and tries to untangle her arms from the scraps of fabric and lace that used to be her shirt so that she can keep touching him. His thigh presses into her again and the hard seam of her jeans rubs her just right and her mouth pulls away from his as her head tips back against the trunk of the tree as she gasps. Her hands still on his shoulders and no force on earth could have stopped her from rolling her hips into his again. And again. _

_ While her hands have stopped obeying her brain, his are busy. One has slid into her hair, gently holding her in place while his mouth works down her neck. The scrape of his teeth is maddening and she shudders and grasps a fistful of his shirt. His other hand has raced to the fastening of her jeans. She can feel the backs of his fingers against her skin, inside her underwear, as his thumb works the buttons.  _

_ Caroline wraps the arm not currently occupied with a death grip on his shirt around Klaus back to pull him closer so that she can rub her neglected nipples against his hard chest. It's not quite what she needs but the friction caused by his shirt (and how is he still wearing it?!) and the lace of her bra is still pretty damn good and she can't help but moan his name.  _

_ Klaus plants one last kiss on her collarbone before his mouth takes hers again. The hand that was occupied in her hair drifts down and down her spine to palm her ass. His kiss is deep and hot and needy but he keeps it brief. And then he rests his forehead against hers and waits for her eyes to open. Their gazes lock and just as it dawns on her that he has both of his hands in her pants she feels his hands shifting and hears a couple of tearing sounds.  _

_ Pink lace flutters soundlessly to the forest floor and at this rate she's going to have to flash home naked. Klaus is gentler with her jeans, however, and he works the tight, stretchy fabric down just enough so he can use his knee to part her thighs and work his hand between them.  _

_ Two long fingers delve into her folds and she can hear how wet she is as they explore and then trace from her clit down to her opening. Caroline is fleetingly embarrassed. She has hidden any signs of attraction to him for so long that having him know, having his fingers coated in the evidence of her need from him, almost causes her to look away in shame. _

_ But a ring of yellow appears around the blue of his eyes and a groan is torn from his throat, "Fuck, Caroline," he sounds wrecked and awed all at once, "I can't..." _

_ And then a finger sinks into her and she forgets to be awkward about wanting him so badly because he wants her just as much. He slowly withdraws and she can't help but bend her knees a bit, and let the tree take more of her weight, as she arches her back to chase his hand. His body follows hers, his front pressing into her side and looming over her in a way that their negligible height difference doesn't usually allow. His free hand unclasps her bra and flings it away. "I can't wait, Caroline." His eyes have left hers and are glued to her breasts which are swaying as she continues to ride his fingers. His free hand climbs her rib cage and cups her breast from below. His thumb brushes across an achingly tight pink nipple just as a second finger joins the first inside of her.  _

_ Caroline's legs begin to shake as her orgasm builds. She knows how strong he is, knows he won't let her fall so she relaxes the grip her hands have on him and slides them down his chest and then up, under his shirt. They're greedy for the feel of his skin and one strokes the tensed muscles of his stomach while the other runs up his back to grip his shoulder and keep him close.  _

_ She's surprised at how quiet this is. She'd always thought Klaus would be a talker, and she'd come alone, in her bed, more than once thinking about how he'd narrate filthy wonderful acts as he did them in that sinful accent of his. But it's just his ragged breath in her ear and while that's gratifying she wants more. If she only gets a taste of him, then she wants it all. _

_ "Klaus," she starts, but he hits that perfect spot inside of her that causes it to come out like a whine. He notices, and purposefully rubs just so with his index finger, "Klaus, please. Oh. Talk to me." _

_ He moans at that and grinds his still covered hardness against her hip, "Talk to you, love? Is that what you need? You're so close."  _

_ Caroline breathes out an affirmative and she can feel his mouth form a smile from where his head is buried in her neck. "Have you thought about this, then? You and me and skin and sweat and all the ways I want to make you come." _

_ She doesn't even think about not answering, "God, yes." _

_ "I've thought about it too. I've spent hours, days even, thinking about you. I've drawn it, but reality is so far beyond what my mind was able to conjure. You're magnificent like this, Caroline. Soaked and panting and flushed. For me." His thumb, which had been idly brushing against her clit every now and then, heightening her need without giving her any real relief, begins to move with purpose. He traces slick little half-moons just above where she needs it as the fingers inside of her press in as far as they can go and then still. _

_ He lifts his head from where it has been resting and looks into her eyes once more, "I planned to tease you, Caroline. For hours. With my fingers and my mouth and my cock. I planned to make you beg. Not exactly gentlemanly of me, it's true." _

_ She'd probably have made a joke in reply to that if either her brain or her mouth would cooperate. _

_ "But I can't. The way you smell, Caroline. The way you feel. It's too good, too much. I need you to come for me, love. At once." And his head dips down and his tongue wraps around her nipple as his teeth bite lightly. The fingers inside of her stroke her just right and his thumb presses down on her clit, hard. It only takes a few seconds and it's like being electrocuted. A cry is ripped from her throat and she's shaking. Her nails dig deeply into his skin and he moans in pain and pleasure and she feels in against her breast as she's shivering and writhing against him because her body just wants to be closer. _

_ Caroline clings and she pants as her heart rate slows. She's barely come down when he kisses her again. His fingers slip out of her and she protests the loss and despite having just had a truly excellent orgasm she wants more. Right now. He shifts so that his chest is flush against hers and Caroline pulls her hand out from under his shirt, notes his blood on her fingertips from where she'd scratched deep. She can't resist bringing her hand to her mouth. She meets his eyes as she sucks his blood off of her fingers and his eyes flash yellow again and his hips jut forward to grind against her. The hard bulge behind rough denim sparks a fresh rush of lust through her when it rubs against her still swollen center. And her high pitched whimper rings out at the same time as a noise that is suspiciously similar to a growl rumbles out of Klaus. _

_ She maintains eye contact as she reaches down to undo his belt. He doesn't try to stop her physically but his tone is questioning when he says, "Love, are you..." _

_ She cuts him off, "More, Klaus. I want you. Now." _

_ That seems to be all he needs to hear because his hands take over and she's pretty sure that his belt comes off in pieces but he's spinning her away from him at the same time as he's pushing his jeans down enough to free his erection. She thinks about protesting the position, she wants to see him, but that would mean fussing with her boots and her jeans and she's just too impatient right now. _

_ Caroline shimmies her jeans further down and leans forward to brace her hands against the tree. She glances over her shoulder at him as she demands, "Shirt. Off."  _

_ She wants his bare skin against hers. _

_ Klaus obeys, whipping the black sweater off, discarding it carelessly. He steps up behind her and both hands glide around her waist. One drifts upward and plays with her breasts while the other stays low on her belly and helps to tilt her hips. And then he's inside of her, in one perfect thrust. Caroline yelps, and rocks up onto her tiptoes. _

_ He nuzzles her hair away from her neck, "Alright?" He asks, and if he were anyone else she would have described the tone as sweet. _

_ "Mm," she moans, "better than." Because it is better than she could have imagined. He's hot and hard and amazing inside of her. She clenches down around his length and he hisses in her ear and his fingers pinch down around her nipple, probably harder than he'd meant to, but she likes it all the same, "Now move." _

_ He pinches her nipple again; because of course he'd noted her reaction, "Bossy. I'm not surprised." But he moves. A slow glide out and then a perfect rough thrust in. One of her hands digs into the tree and the other goes to his hand on her breast, urging it harder against her flesh. He thrusts again. And again and again and she decides that having him just once will definitely not be enough. _

And it hadn't been. She'd come twice against that tree with him inside of her before he'd followed her over the edge. Then he'd tumbled her onto their shirts and jackets before he'd gone to work striping her of boots and socks. Her jeans had been off for less than a second before he'd sucked her clit into his stupid, gorgeous mouth and she'd had a thigh wrapped around his neck and her hands in buried in his hair before she could stop herself.

He truly had ravished her, in ways that romance novel heroines could only dream of. She'd been sore and sated and missing several items of clothing when she'd managed to make her way back, hours later.

And she'd wanted a repeat ever since, even when she'd felt guilty about it.

For years it has been those hours in the woods that her mind drifted too when she was with a man who wasn't quite doing it for her and she needed a little extra push to get off. It's Klaus (and sometimes Chris Evans. And sometimes both, don't judge) that she thinks of when she's alone with only her vibrator. Sometimes she calls his name when she's alone, with a partner she's always managed to turn it into a generic moan (something like Kla-ahh!) and no one's ever called her on it.

But this time, she's determined to be the ravisher, not the ravished (at least the first few times). Caroline likes sex. She is good at sex but Klaus had pretty much melted her brain in less than 20 seconds back in Mystic Falls and for the most part she'd only been able to hold on tight and enjoy the ride.

So, to get the ball rolling, she leans backwards and lets her legs drift up so she's floating on her back. Using her toes, she flicks a small stream of water at Klaus, and watches as it splatters across his jeans and boots. He narrows his eyes at her slightly but she can tell he's not even a little annoyed so she holds his gaze as she uses her hands to slowly propel herself backwards, towards the deeper water, and she nods at his pants, "You should probably take those off."

"Should I?" He has that smile on his face. The same one he'd given her after she'd kissed him for the first time. And she has to glance away from the kindling heat in his eyes before all her crafty plans are annihilated.

Caroline hums an agreeing noise, "Definitely. Because I'm pretty sure that it's rude to make your guests feel underdressed. It's not very kingly of you."

Klaus unfastens his belt and toes off his boots, but he's not in any hurry. He peels his shirt off and Caroline watches him avidly. The stretch of his torso and the bunching of the lithe muscles around his shoulders and biceps is a sight she'd been deprived of, last time. She can tell, by the set of his mouth and the hand he runs absently across his abs that he likes that she's watching him. She decides to taunt him a little and lifts a hand out of the water and makes a little spinning motion with her fingers, "If you could turn around, real slow, and do a little dance, that'd be good, too."

The withering look he sends her would probably terrify just about anyone else, "Not happening, sweetheart. Though if you'd like to reciprocate that suggestion at some point I would have no objections."

"Of course not, perv."

"Which one of us just requested the open air strip tease?"

"Oh, I see. Klaus Mikealson only bumps and grinds indoors. Good to know."

She can see him fighting two impulses. He wants to continue glaring at her for her impudence but he also kind of wants to laugh. He manages to do neither but he drops his pants and strips off his socks before straightening up and raising a challenging eyebrow at her. "Now who's overdressed?"

"You could have kept your socks on," she retorts. There's no bite to it, because she's eyeing the obviously aroused length of him barely contained in navy boxer briefs.

"Because that would have been attractive."

"I'm sure that you could have made it work."

Klaus brings a hand up to his chest in mock surprise, "A compliment? From Caroline Forbes? This is a red letter day."

She can't help but roll her eyes even as she brings her arms around behind her back. She has to tip her head back to keep from going under so she can't see his reaction but, as a bonus, that same movement causes her back to arch up out of the water in a way that probably makes her boobs look fantastic as she pulls her bra off. And sure enough, when she looks back up at him his lips are parted and he's eyeing her like he wants to consume her. Caroline smirks and throws the bra at him. Despite his superior hybrid reflexes it slaps across his chest before hitting the ground. "My eyes are up here, dude."

"Don't call me that."

Caroline can't help but laugh loudly at that and his eyes dart right back down to watch her breasts move. The blatant admiration is ego boosting, don't get her wrong, but she's ready to feel more than his eyes on her. To that end she brings her hands up to rest on her stomach and trails her fingers upwards. She circles the tips of her index and middle fingers around her tight nipples a few times.

Klaus' voice is hoarse when he speaks, "It seems you've picked up a fancy new trick or two, Caroline."

Caroline bites her lip and moans as she cups her breasts fully, pushing them together and flicking her thumbs over the tips, "Yep. Which is why I don't get why you're still standing up there?"

Klaus is kicking his clothing aside and diving into the pool before she can as much as blink. But luckily, she's been watching him very, very closely. He surfaces just in front of her, his intent clearly being to press her against the side of the pool a few feet further away. But she manages to push him away slightly and then ducks under his arm as he reaches for her. She plasters her body to his side, and slides around him until she's floating behind him. She wraps her left arm around his shoulders and trails her right hand down his side, leaning enough of her weight onto him so that he's forced to use one arm and to start kicking his legs to keep them afloat, "Caroline," he says and the way her name grits out tells her that he is not happy that his plans have been thwarted.

"Klaus," she returns calmly. She licks a trail up his neck and bites down on his earlobe.

He groans and one of his hands reaches back to grip her thigh underwater, pulling her body even more snugly against him. Her nipples slip against his skin and she hums at the sensation. "I've thought about this," she whispers in his ear as her fingers creep down his flank. "I've spent minutes and hours and days fantasizing about all of the things that I want to do with you." Her hand glides over his hipbone and into his boxer briefs and it doesn't stop until it's wrapped around the base of him. Klaus moans and strains against her hold on him, tipping his head back against her shoulder. He looks like he's in pain as he stares upwards.

Now, Caroline is under no illusions that she's strong enough to hold him somewhere that he doesn't want to be. He's got centuries on her, not to mention the added strength and speed of a hybrid. So it's a gift, of sorts, the way he forces himself to relax in her arms. He releases his hold on her thigh and uses his newly free hand to lift the wrist of the arm around his shoulders to his mouth. He plants a kiss there, and the rasp of his tongue against her pulse point is way hotter than it has any right to be. He lets go after a moment and her arm falls back to where it had been, "Do your worst, sweetheart."

Step one complete, upper hand attained.

She can feel the smile stretch across her face and she presses her mouth against his shoulder. Oh, but she's going to make him regret the little note of condescension in the tone that he'd just used. She begins to move the hand on his cock. She can feel the bit of liquid, hotter than the water at the tip, as she twists her wrist and changes the angle and pays attention to what makes him quake the hardest. She dips her other hand down a bit to flick at a nipple. Caroline kisses his neck, traces a tendon with nips of her human teeth. She allows her fangs to come out and press lightly against his neck. He'd been moving with the motions of her hands, chasing a release, but he stills and she can hear him swallow as he registers what she wants. She says the words, even though she probably doesn't have to, "I want to see what your blood tastes like when you come, Klaus."

He exhales shakily, "Fuck, Caroline. Do it. You're killing me. You know I'll get you back for this." It's more of a promise than a threat as his hand delves into the water and he coaxes the fingers she has on him to squeeze a little tighter, move a little faster.

"I know," she replies and she knows that she'll enjoy it. Caroline plants a soft kiss at the juncture where his neck meets shoulder. He's so close, his breath a quick, harsh rasp. She hitches one of her legs up, around his hip, and uses it to press him closer. She bites down and sucks greedily, unable to help moaning at the taste of him as he comes in her hand and shouts her name into the darkening sky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline continue their evening. Klaus really enjoys the perks of ruling NOLA. Meanwhile, rumors of Caroline's arrival are spreading, and everyone in wondering, who's the girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's chapter 3! This chapter was kind of rough going, for some reason, and I ended up scraping the last 2/3 of it and starting over. I know a lot of you don't watch The Originals but this chapter features a couple characters from there, pretty heavily, but I think it's clear enough. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed or left kudos. It's very motivating. There are more text exchanges in here and I hope their clear enough.

Klaus knows that his heart is pounding and he works to calm his breath. He can hear Caroline humming softly in his ear, feel all of her soft, slick skin against all of his. And yet, he finds himself reluctant to open his eyes, not entirely convinced that he has not dreamt this whole scenario.

It has been an incredibly odd day. And odd days rarely end well, in his considerable experience.

Though to be honest, in any imaginings he's had about Caroline and this pool, and there had been a few, particularly after he'd returned from his last trip to Mystic Falls. Having had a head filled with memories of her, rather than just fantasies, his mind had wandered often. Things had gone very differently, in those musings. Most prominently, in his mind, he has always been a far more active participant. In fact, Caroline is currently doing the lion's share of the work to keep them afloat and that just won't do. He straightens his lax posture and begins to move his legs again to assist her.

"And he's back," Caroline quips, "I seem to remember being more impressed with your refractory period."

Klaus rolls his eyes, though his lids remain shut. He's slightly offended but also glad of Caroline's characteristic brashness. No version of her that existed only inside his mind would be challenging his prowess so shortly after stroking him to climax. Caroline Forbes really is in New Orleans, and years, decades even, before he thought that he would see her again.

There is part of him that cannot help but be suspicious. It is both his nature and a habit, one that has been solidified by centuries of life, and dealings with people. He expects her to want something, to ask a favor while his guard is as down as it will ever be. He does know of course, deep down, that Caroline would never use physical intimacy for transactional purposes, and the knowledge soothes most of his worries. And as she remains quiet, as she continues touching him, as she makes no effort to push him away, physically or mentally, Klaus finds himself cautiously optimistic that she truly is here just for him.

He opens his eyes, finally, and notes that it is nearly fully dark, than breaks the comfortable silence with an instruction, having decided to execute some plans of his own, "Hold your breath, sweetheart."

"What? Klaus..."

Instead of replying he firms his grip on her arm, and sinks beneath the surface, pulling her deep into the water with him. She's surprised and tries to push away from him but he still has her in his grasp. He turns to face her and hauls her against him, losing his boxer briefs in the process, and they emerge from under the water together. She's coughing and her hair's a mess and he begins nudging her backwards.

She sputters and spits out a mouthful of water as he guides her towards the wall of the pool, "Not cool, Klaus. Drowning guests? Major party foul."

"Vampires can't drown. I've experimented extensively." They reach the side and Klaus presses her into it, and reaches up to grip the ledge behind her, insinuating his body between her thighs.

Caroline makes a face as she pushes strands of hair out of her eyes, "That is both creepy and unsurprising." But she doesn't try to push him away. Her hands fall on him quite naturally, one arm slung over his shoulder and one hand relaxed on his chest.

"I think we need to negotiate."

Caroline's brows furrow a bit, "Negotiate what? We've barely spoken. What are we fighting about already?"

"Your terms for leaving this pool." Klaus lets a hand trace her spine all the way down, delving beneath the scrap of cotton and lace that still covers her and pulls her tighter against him, "As pleasing as you look like this, Caroline, I want to smell your arousal, feel the heat of it, without gallons of water and chemical purifiers washing it away."

"Ugh," Caroline shivers and tightens her thighs around his hips in an attempt to grind her center into his stomach but it clearly offers her little relief, "You can't just say things like that, you know. It's still my turn."

Klaus smirks down at her, unable to help enjoying her frustration, "You like it when I talk to you, love. I remember that well enough. And it is, most definitely, your turn." Klaus rips her underwear off and grips her thighs, planning on boosting her up and out of the pool, and then getting his mouth on her, but she has once again taken to resembling a barnacle, and clings to him with all of her long limbs.

"That is not what I meant, and you know it. And what is it you have against my underwear? I'm going to start billing you."

"Feel free," he replies but her grasp does not loosen and it is his turn to feel frustrated. Klaus sighs and presses a kiss under her ear, and tries a more insidious method of persuasion. He uses his tongue to lick away the water droplets he finds on her throat, and then sucks until he tastes her skin. Caroline moans, scrapes her nails against his neck, and he smirks.

"And you're going to clog the filter."

Klaus can't help but scoff at that and he exerts enough strength to pull far enough away so that he can look at her, "Caroline, do you really think I give a fuck about the filter? Because I do not."

"I'm sure your pool man will."

"Then I'll kill him," Klaus deadpans. He's joking, mostly. Caroline seems to have changed a bit in the few years since he's seen her but not quite so much to be blasé about casual murder.

She gives his hair a reprimanding tug and his cock reacts enthusiastically to the brief jolt of pain, which she probably wasn't expecting, "Be serious."

"All I care about right now is what it's going to take to get you out of this pool and onto any of a myriad of surfaces inside my house. I am not picky, and I am very creative, so tell me what you want and I will get it for you."

"Can you make beignets? I don't picture you being much of a baker," she teases him, clearly remembering her original stipulations.

"I do not bake, you are correct. I find measurements and instructions tedious."

"Of course you do," Caroline uses a hand to smother a laugh but her eyes convey her amusement clearly.

Klaus takes a moment to think. He's fairly certain he could draw her mind away from giggling at his expense and have it focused on nothing but racing towards a climax, in under a minute, if he really put the effort in. But she's hesitating for a reason and he wants her for so much more than just the pleasures of sex, so he decides on a different stratagem and asks, "How do your feel about steak?"

The look on her face is clearly skeptical, "I like steak."

"Excellent. I'll cook you dinner, you can drink my very best liquor, and then tell me all about your newfound aversion to orgasms." And he can have blood bags and beignets discretely dropped off in the meantime. It is good to be king.

"Wait, so you cook?" she questions and she really must learn to stop doubting him.

"I grill. Occasionally."

"Oh," she nods sagely and purses her lips in the way that tells him he's about to get mocked. "You're so well preserved, I forget that you used to be a caveman. I mean, you probably cooked the woolly mammoth over an open flame so regular old cow on a barbecue should be easy peasy, right?"

As usual, he cannot help but respond to her baiting, "I was not a caveman."

"Um, I seem to remember something about caves in the stories I heard third or fourth hand about the human Mikealson's in ye olde Mystic Falls."

Klaus huffed, unable to help being amused, exasperated, and charmed, as he always seemed to be, when she got nonsensical, "Yes, but we didn't live in them."

"You did for one night a month for what, twenty-six, twenty-seven years?"

"Twenty-five."

"Exactly."

"I don't even know what we're talking about anymore, love."

"How you were a caveman, duh. So my steak better be awesome."

Caroline releases her grip on him all at once and he's sufficiently distracted by the turn of the conversation that she manages to slide out of his grasp and push off of the wall before swimming a few strokes to a set of stairs. Klaus watches her pull herself out of the pool, very much enjoying the view, and then Caroline heads unerringly to where the towels are stored. She meets his questioning look without shame, "I snooped. I'm a snooper. Ask anyone."

"That is both creepy and unsurprising," he retorts.

Caroline laughs loudly, brightly, at that and Klaus can't help but grin back, pleased that he was able to pull such a sound out of her.

"Is there a shower I can use? My hair will be disgusting if I don't at least rinse it."

Klaus points to a balcony behind her, "Can you make that jump?"

She judges the distance, than gives him an offended look, "Obviously."

He suppresses a smile. She is still very much a baby vampire, in the grand scheme of things, though he won't remind her of it, "My room. There's an ensuite. I'd tell you where to find everything but I wouldn't want to hinder your snooping."

She's surprised by the offer, he can tell, but he's not planning on hiding anything from her. She wavers, debating on what to say, if the way her lips part and then press together, is anything to go by. In the end she simply nods and wraps a towel around herself. She grabs her bra and shoves it, along with all of her belongings, into an oversized purse that was resting on a chair, "I'll yell if I get lost."

Klaus does not doubt it as she's no stranger to bellowing his name to get his attention inside of one of his homes, for all her talk of manners, "You do that, love. Help yourself to whatever you want."

She nods at him before making sure her towel is secure and looping her bag over her shoulder. She makes the jump with ease and gives him a haughty look over her shoulder before disappearing inside. Klaus trains his hearing on her and listens as she opens a few doors before apparently finding the bathroom, if the way she mutters, "Oh my god, this shower is ridiculous," is any indication.

Satisfied that Caroline has what she needs at the moment he stops listening to her movements, pulls himself out of the pool, finds his own towel, and goes to turn on the grill.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Aiden reached for the phone vibrating on the coffee table and calls out once he saw the name displayed, "Josh! His hybridness has summoned you."

**Klaus:**

[Wednesday 6:47]

_Joshua, I need half a dozen blood bags, preferably B+. Two dozen beignets and a bouquet of sunflowers. Have them at my home within the hour._

**Klaus:**

[Wednesday 6:48]

_Feel free to delegate, but do be discrete. I would hate to have to kill you after I've spent so long learning to tolerate you._

Josh poked his head out of the kitchen, "Seriously? What does he want this time?"

Aiden unlocked Josh's phone to read the full texts. And then he read them again, "Does Klaus have a girlfriend you're not telling me about? Because as much as I'd hate to be a walking stereotype that is not the sort of gossip you withhold from me."

Josh snorted, "No. Klaus has been happily manwhoring and eating tourists since that weird thing with Cami fizzled out."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally. It's lucky werepires are immune to STD's because the dude would have at least ten by now."

"Do you use that term in front of him?"

"God, no. What makes you think he's got a girlfriend all of a sudden?"

"Because this text is requesting items that one does not whip out for one night stands. Especially if they'll be dead by morning."

"Really?" Intrigued now, Josh flashed into the living room, and snatched the phone away from Aiden.

"Dude. No vamp speed in the house. The hardwood is original."

"What were you just saying about stereotypes? And holy shit Klaus totally has a girlfriend! I've gotta text D!"

"Hey, no!" Aiden protested and tried (unsuccessfully) to stop Josh from texting, "Did you miss the not so thinly veiled threat to your life in there?"

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:51]

_Guess who's got a lady friend! Spoiler alert: he's pure evil and a waste of great dimples._

Josh waved Aiden's concerns away, "Klaus won't kill me."

"Really?" Aiden questioned.

"Oh, no you're right, Klaus totally would kill me. But not for this. He hates having to deal with new minions. I'd have to try and kidnap Hope, or bang Kol, or something, to get dead."

"You can't bang Kol."

"I'm aware of that, thanks. I have a boyfriend. AKA you."

"And Kol's currently occupying someone else's body and that's gross and wrong."

"That too. Plus he was all flirty-flirty with Davina for a while there and that's a direct violation of friend-code."

Aiden shook his head, "Priorities, Josh."

Josh was distracted by Davina's reply.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:53]

_Her name's Caroline._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:53]

_I met her like 3 hours ago._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_Apparently Klaus has been into her for a looooong time. He got kind of mushy._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_For Klaus, I mean. It was creepy._

Aiden shamelessly read over Josh's shoulder and Josh complained, "Of course Davina already met her! As if she didn't text me," before the phone vibrated once more.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:54]

_And it still freaks me out that you think Klaus is hot._

Josh began typing immediately and Aiden resisted the urge to point out that this was an argument Davina and Josh had all of the time, and did they really need to have it again right now?

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Um, I have flawless vampire vision._

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Klaus IS hot. FACT. Just, you know, unfortunately awful._

**Josh:**

[Wednesday 6:55]

_Also, details about the mystery girl!_

"You realize that Klaus said within the hour," Aiden pointed out, trying to draw Josh's attention away from his furious text exchange.

"Shit," Josh paused and caught Aiden's knowing look. He smiled pleadingly, "Could you..."

"Hit up Cafe du Monde while you get blood bags and track down sunflowers?"

"Yeah. Marcel should have the blood. I'll meet you across from Klaus' place?"

"Fine."

"You're the best!"

"I know."

_Buzz. Buzz._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:57]

_So before Klaus came here he lived in some random little town up north where this girl's from._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:57]

_She's a vamp, but young._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 6:58]

_Klaus did his evil overlord thing, killed a bunch of people, and broke his curse. He met Caroline. She had a boyfriend and she apparently hated him, and rejected him over and over, which means she might be cool, but a bunch of other stuff happened and now she's here to visit, which means she might be crazy._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:00]

_I'm at Rousseau's with Kol and Caroline's friend Bonnie (she's a Bennett, and you wouldn't know, because you're a vampire, but that's kind of a big deal). You should come!_

Marcel was occupied in playing pool with a few vampires, drinking, and preparing for a night out when he heard the telltale sound of a vampire coming up the front path at top speed. There was a fumbling at the door, and what sounded like the hall table being knocked astray. He wasn't alarmed, Davina had worked some magic to keep unfriendlies out years ago, so it clearly was not a threat. Also, Marcel knew it was Josh as soon as the younger vamp got through the front door. He was the only person who always ran into that table. Marcel called out a greeting but, surprisingly, Josh headed straight to the kitchen.

"Marcel!" He shouted, "I'm taking some of your blood bags!"

Marcel frowned and handed his cue off to Gia. Josh sounded almost out of breath, which was basically impossible for a vampire. He glanced at Gia who shrugged at him, unconcerned and used to Josh's occasional eccentricities, as she bent to take a shot. Marcel headed to the kitchen. He could hear Josh in the pantry, rummaging in the refrigerator that they kept in there, well stocked with blood bags, away from the prying eyes of occasional human guests (snacks).

When Josh emerged he was juggling six bags and a large bouquet of flowers and Marcel found himself even more confused. He gave the flowers a quizzical look, "And why are you taking from my stash? Not that I mind. Mi casa, after all. But don't you have your own blood bags?"

"Yep. But I'm an O- kind of guy and I need B+ which I knew that you would have because Gia and Lucy both like it."

"And why this sudden need?"

"Klaus' orders."

"Since when does Klaus do blood bags? And what's with the flowers?"

"Also for Klaus."

"Really," Marcel drawled out, amused.

"Not like that. Seriously."

Marcel chuckled, "I figured."

"Listen, as much as I'm enjoying this little chat I have to be a Klaus' with the blood, the flowers, and some beignets that my most excellent boyfriend was kind enough to pick up, all in under six minutes. I'm pretty confident he won't murder me for being late but I'm also pretty confident that he's got no qualms with hurting me non-lethally, like a lot. Long story really short: apparently when Klaus woos a girl he delegates. Text Davina, she can fill you in. Later!"

Marcel watched Josh flash out, more puzzled than ever, and a touch concerned. Josh should get where he needed to be with a minute or two to spare, Klaus' house not being far. Marcel considers texting Klaus a question directly but if Josh was right about anything it was how well versed Klaus was at inflicting injury. So he'll give Josh a break.

But, he did like to know when anything major happened in the Quarter, so he decided to track down Davina, see what's happening, and if he needs to get involved. Something must be up, because Klaus isn't really the wooing type, but Josh would have no reason to lie.

**Marcel:**

[Wednesday 7:42]

_Hey, D? Where are you right now?_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply. Davina was, like most girls her age, never far from her technological lifeline.

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_Rousseau's. With Kol and Cami and some other people. Josh and Aiden are coming by in a bit, I think._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_Why?_

**Marcel:**

[Wednesday 7:44]

_Josh was just here running a bizarre errand for Klaus and he said that you knew about it._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:45]

_Oh._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:45]

_Yeah, come down here. Weird stuff is happening._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:46]

_But I've made a new witch friend and your reputation as the oppressor proceeds you, just so you know._

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:48]

_You have to be nice to her because 1. I like her 2. She's crazy powerful_

**Davina:**

[Wednesday 7:48]

_And 3. Klaus is apparently totally in love with her best friend._

Marcel felt his eyes widen at that. Huh. So Josh was not messing with him and he really needed some blanks filled in. He wandered back towards the lounge and was met with several interested looks, everyone in the room having been able to hear what was said in the kitchen, Marcel grinned and clapped his hands, "Who's up to take this party elsewhere?"

Aiden was startled as Josh was suddenly behind him, where nothing but an empty sidewalk had been before. He dropped the cup of coffee in his hand as he jumped, but luckily the beignets were not disturbed. "I hate it when you do that!" Aiden exclaimed, shaking his newly burned hand.

"I know. Sorry. Thank you, let's go." But Aiden hesitated. He rarely dealt directly with Klaus and as such was less then confident in his ability to walk away from an encounter with all of his limbs attached. Josh noticed and made an impatient gesture, "Come on. We probably won't even see him. And he said I could delegate, it'll be fine. And hey, he's either just gotten laid or is about to, so when will he be in a better mood?"

Aiden relented and fell into step with Josh towards the house. Josh walked right in and headed towards the kitchen at the back of the property. Aiden trailed behind but had to stop abruptly to avoid a collision as Josh paused in the kitchen doorway and said, "Oh, hi Klaus."

It was difficult to resist the urge to face palm. Shouldn't Josh's much bragged about super vampire abilities have prevented what was sure to be an awkward encounter?

Klaus said, "No need to lurk in doorways, come in Josh." As Josh moved forward Klaus' eyes lit on him and Aiden nodded at the hybrid, "And you too, Aiden."

Klaus stood at the kitchen island, wearing jeans and a grey tee, which was normal. The damp hair, bare feet, and salad making was pretty weird, though.

"You procured the items I requested, then?"

Aiden held up the bag from Cafe du Monde and Josh hurried to put the blood bags away, setting the flowers on the counter. Klaus quickly whisked them out of sight and into a cupboard.

"Excellent," Klaus said, "now, feel free..." however he was planning on finishing that sentence was cut off by a woman's voice yelling his name from above them.

"Klaus!"

Klaus sighed and glared at Josh, and then Aiden warningly before replying, at a volume just slightly louder than normal, "Caroline."

"Ooh. Does this mean we get to meet her?" Josh's glee was palpable.

"Count your blessings that even I am incapable of killing you both and hiding the bodies before she gets here."

"Huh," Josh mused, "does that mean she's not evil? I pictured her as evil."

"Klaus!" the voice sounded again.

"Caroline."

"Marco!" The voice was closer this time, on the ground floor.

"Caroline."

"You're supposed to say 'Polo,'" Josh informed him.

"I'm not saying 'Polo,'" Klaus said, spitting the name out like a curse, "the man was an insufferable braggart and I detested him."

"Marco!"

"Caroline."

"I actually have no idea how to tell the fancy booze from the non-fancy booze so..." The voice trailed off and a tall, pretty blonde holding a bottle of scotch entered the kitchen, "...and you have company. You should have warned me and I would have put my bra back on." She set the bottle down before extending her hand, "Hi, I'm Caroline."

Aiden glanced at Klaus before shaking her hand, "Aiden."

Josh flashed over, "I'm Josh. It is so nice to meet you, Caroline," he said, pumping her arm so enthusiastically that it was probably a good thing she wasn't human.

"Josh and Aiden were kind enough to drop off some blood bags for you, love. And now they're leaving."

Caroline shot an assessing look at Josh as she went to stand beside Klaus at the island, "Is 'kind' a euphemism for compelled?"

"Nope! Well, not anymore. Bygones."

Aiden grabbed Josh's hand to pull him out of the kitchen before he really got going, and Caroline's eyes were drawn to the movement, "You're together? A vampire and a werewolf?"

Aiden bristled automatically, "Do you have a problem with werewolves?"

"Oh no! Not at all. Well not really. There's a few that tortured me that I wasn't super fond of. Especially the one that shot me in the head," she rattled off and then popped a cherry tomato into her mouth, "But that's understandable, right?"

Aiden found himself nodding, and could see Josh doing the same.

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked flatly, and Aiden did not like the way the hybrid's knuckles were clenched around the handle of that knife, particularly as he was the only one in the room who couldn't walk away from a stab wound unscathed.

"Relax, Stefan killed him. And then you ripped Jules' heart out to become a hybrid so no avenging necessary. Also, please remember that it's the 21st century, caveman, and that I'm more than capable of avenging myself. Especially over something that happened before you knew I existed. But I'm rambling. Anyway, no. No problem with werewolves. I dated one myself in high school. It's just unusual. Mortal enemies, and all that. Also, I'm nosy."

"Ask anyone," Klaus added.

"Quiet," she chided.

"You dated a werewolf?" Josh asked, clearly wanting to hear more of the story.

"Yep. And then this one," she jerked her thumb in Klaus' direction, "turned him into a hybrid and I got a gross, festering bite wound to show for it. Not fun."

"Ugh. Hybrid bites are the worst," Josh agreed.

Caroline smacked Klaus' chest with the back of her hand, "You bit him?"

"What happened to bygones?" Klaus asked.

"There are more hybrids? Other than Hayley." Josh asked, interested, and Aiden couldn't help but glance at him. The fact that Josh was immortal, and he wasn't, had come up a time or two in the years they had been together.

"Not anymore," Caroline said. And then, after a brief pause, she screeched, "Wait! Hayley's a hybrid?"

"Yes," Klaus confirmed, "And what do you mean, 'not anymore?' Tyler's still alive."

"Alive, yes. As in alive, alive. Human. And I can't believe Rebekah didn't mention Hayley's a hybrid. Damn. I was so looking forward to not seeing her a century from now."

"So you know Hayley, too?" Aiden ventured.

"Unfortunately. I'm pretty sure she was trying to get into my boyfriend's pants before Klaus knocked her up." Klaus winced, quite visibly, and she turned to look at him, "And yes, I do know about that, no thanks to you."

"I wasn't sure. I was going to bring it up at dinner, sweetheart. Did Rebekah tell you? And when did you see Rebekah?"

"No. Tyler told me, so stop mentally sharpening your daggers. And I've run into Rebekah here and there."

Aiden was struggling to follow the back and forth, "So, Tyler. Who was your werewolf boyfriend, who Klaus turned into a hybrid, and who Hayley was into, but who is no longer a hybrid, or a werewolf?"

"Exactly!" Caroline beamed at him and Aiden couldn't help but smile back.

Josh's head had been swivelling between Klaus, Caroline and Aiden like it was Wimbledon. "Wow," Josh breathed, "it's like a supernatural telenovela."

Klaus glared and Aiden sighed, "I think we should be going. It was very nice to meet you, Caroline."

"Yes! Will you be staying long?" Josh asked, and Klaus perked up, clearly interested in her answer, "New Orleans is a cool town. I'm glad I died here, and not in Michigan."

"So I've been told. I'll be here for a couple of weeks, probably. My friend Bonnie's looking to work with some witches here, and then we're heading to Europe."

Klaus' expression was blank, but then that didn't mean much on him.

"Awesome!" Josh enthused, "we'll see you around. I know several people who would love to meet you."

"Leave faster, mate." Klaus demanded.

Caroline smacked him again and admonished, "Klaus! Rude."

But Josh laughed, waved one more time and he and Aiden exited the kitchen, Caroline calling one last good bye after them. "I like her," he decided.

"You would," Aiden said. "She lacks the same brain to mouth filter, and sense of self-preservation, that you do."

"I resent that."

"And yet you can't deny it."

"I cannot tell a lie. I've gotta get more info on this girl. I've never seen someone sass Klaus so much. He didn't even threaten her!"

"Well, as you pointed out, he is looking to get laid, so threatening her would be stupid."

"It's for sure more than just getting laid. Did you see the heart eyes Klaus was making?"

Aiden tried to parse that, "I don't know what that means."

"It's a pretty self-explanatory term. Rousseau's next?"

"Why not? Otherwise you'll be glued to your phone texting Davina all night."

"Most definitely," Josh nodded. "And that you get that, is why I love you."

Aiden grabbed Josh's hand and steered them in the correct direction, "Don't be cheesy. It's weird."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus and Caroline have dinner, and agree to disagree...

**Like The Sun Shines (Part 4)**

The vibe in the kitchen was awkward once Josh and Aiden had taken their leave. Caroline wasn't quite sure how to start the conversation (or really, conversations) that they needed to have.

She maybe should have kept her clothes on.

Not that she regretted the interlude in the pool. Klaus, coming undone in her hands, his blood thick and sweet on her tongue? Pretty much the stuff the best dirty dreams were made of. It would stay with her. She just probably should have clarified that she wasn't here for happily ever after just yet.

And yes, she was well aware that she'd come to think 'yet' when it came to Klaus and her future.

_Buzz._

Caroline felt her phone in her back pocket before she heard it. Klaus took the opportunity to grab the tray of raw steaks and make an exit, "That'll be your little friend, I'd bet. Do assure her that I haven't done anything untoward."

Caroline sighed as she watched him walk out the patio doors. When Rebekah had said that Klaus had become slightly less of an 'emotionally constipated tyrannical wanker' she probably should have paid more attention to the 'slightly' part. How much could a thousand year old man really change in 5 years anyway?

She unlocked her phone and, of course, Klaus was 100% right.

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:33]

_Hey, Caroline! Just checking in. Everything good with you?_

 

Caroline couldn't help but smile. What Bonnie was really saying was, 'Hey Caroline! If Klaus has harmed one hair on your crazy head I'd be happy to bust up his fancy mansion and smite his Original ass!' because she really was an excellent friend.

Also, she still hated Klaus and was probably itching to do some smiting.

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:35]

_Everything's fine, Bon._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:35]

_And yes, I remember that stupid secret code you made me memorize._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:36]

_So when I say everything is fine, it's actually fine. VERY fine, if you know what I mean._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:36]

_And I think you do._

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:37]

_Subtle. Glad you're not dead._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:37]

_Nope! Is death by orgasms a thing? Cause I'm hoping to test that one out._

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:38]

_Gross, Caroline!_

 

Caroline couldn't help but giggle to herself. She'd always pushed Bonnie's buttons with her tendency to overshare. It had mostly been an accident when they'd been younger, and Caroline's brain to mouth filter seriously lacking. As they'd grown up she'd begun to do it deliberately, trying her best to make Bonnie blush with her not so subtly innuendos.

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:40]

_Line! Drawn!_

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:41]

_I know. Sorry. You'll never be on Team Klaus._

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:41]

_But I'm always on Team Caroline._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:42]

_Bonnie! You're going to make me start bawling in Klaus' kitchen!_

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:42]

_Not fair._

 

**Caroline:**

[Wednesday 7:42]

_I love you and I'll call you tomorrow._

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_Love you too._

 

**Bonnie:**

[Wednesday 7:43]

_I'd say have fun but again: gross._

 

Caroline snuck a quick picture of Klaus through patio doors. For posterity. And maybe to someday show her friends that Klaus was more than evil plots and murder sprees. He turned towards her, and seriously there was no way he could have heard her, not even his super freaky hybrid senses were that good, and she waved at him and shamelessly took another while he glowered. The tongs were a nice touch. Until you remembered how easily he could disembowel someone with them.

"Hmm," she mused out loud, "if I were plates, where would I be?"

"In the upper cupboard behind you and to your left," Klaus answered her. Vampire senses were so handy sometimes.

"Excuse you, what happened to my free rein to snoop? But thanks. Can we eat outside?"

"Whatever you like, love."

Caroline hummed to herself as she flitted around, opening drawers and cupboards until she found what she needed. The bouquet of sunflowers stuffed in a drawer elicited a giddy little smile that she had to bite her lip to contain. Klaus had moves, she had to give him that.

She briefly considered the wine rack, but several bottles looked old, and crazy expensive, so she figured it would be safer to let Klaus pick something (God forbid she choose something way older than she was that Elijah or Rebekah were saving for a special occasion).

Gathering everything she needed she walked outside, still humming (because it was easier than talking, at the moment) and set a patio table for two. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Klaus set the steaks aside and flash into the house. He returned a second later with a green bottle, and was suddenly directly in front of her. She stilled and Klaus leaned into her to place the wine on the table behind her. His hand pressed into her back, fitting their bodies together more firmly. Klaus kissed her cheek, than pulled back enough to meet her eyes, "I neglected to say it earlier, Caroline. But I am happy that you're here."

Caroline couldn't do anything but smile at him. When he looked at her like that, a soft smile tugging at his lips, all blue eyes and dimples and genuine delight at her presence, it was impossible to resist his allure. She gave her 18 year old self a belated mental high five for even trying. The warmth of his body against hers, the faint scent of chlorine that still clung to his skin and hair, that giddy fizz in her belly that he'd always provoked, that had only intensified once she'd been with him that day in the forest, all of those things that were seriously sapping her self-control. She wanted to shove him onto the table, climb up after him, and shred every garment that separated them.

She ducked her head, breaking the lock of their gazes. Bad Caroline, she scolded herself. What had she just been thinking, not fifteen minutes ago? There was more than sex (granted, really, really great sex) here. She'd been nervous, that first day in New Orleans, that whatever Klaus had once felt for her was gone, that he only kept tabs on her as a potential threat. But the witches had been perfectly happy to gossip with Bonnie about the hybrid ruler of the city and Caroline had gleaned enough to know that he'd had no serious romantic interests since he'd moved back to NOLA. Judging by his reaction to her presence she was fairly certain that he did still carry a torch for her. That he really had meant it when he'd implied that he'd wait a century.

So talking first. Then… other stuff. Maybe. (Probably) If he didn't throw an epic fit about her resolve to leave in a couple of weeks.

* * *

She'd used the soap that he prefers. It's subtly different, sweeter, on her body, heated by the blood she'd taken from him, and a massive test of his composure. He's a wolf, in his bones, possessive and impulsive. Klaus is still reeling over the fact that she's here, over how she'd touched him in the pool, and the urge to skip dinner, lay her out on the table, and mark all of her creamy skin, with his scent or his fingers or his teeth, is strong.

But he's playing a long game here, and they've things to discuss.

Klaus uses the hand on her back to escort her to a chair, pulls it out for her and pours her a glass of wine. She murmurs her thanks and he goes to collect the food. He seats himself after serving them both and watches she cuts into her steak. Caroline smiles and glances up at him, "Of course it's perfect," before taking a bite.

He smirks at her, "I believe that was what the lady demanded."

Caroline laughs, a bit self-consciously, "That was probably rude of me."

"Nonsense. If we tallied up all the times you've been rude to me that one would barely make the list."

Her jaw drops open in her outrage, "All the times  _I've_  been rude to  _you_?"

"Is there an echo in here?"

Caroline bristles, leaning forward in her seat, "I will have you know…"

Klaus presses his lips together to keep from laughing and spoiling what is sure to be an impassioned speech but Caroline trails off all on her own, "You're being annoying on purpose!" she accuses.

"Guilty, love."

"Ugh," she deflates, "I'd forgotten just how good you were at it."

"And I remembered just how much more comfortable you were talking to me when you were irritated about something or another." It had been something Klaus had always found fascinating. So many of their non-combative moments had been based on pretense. He'd enjoyed them, of course, but it was the conversations where she was angry, where she didn't hold back her reactions because she didn't fear him, that had drawn him to her the most.

"Well-played," Caroline concedes, "awkwardness killed."

Klaus inclined his head, "Thank you. Why are you here, Caroline?"

"Wow, right to the big guns, huh? No, hey Caroline, how have you enjoyed New Orleans?"

"You just got here, did you not? I doubt you've seen much."

Caroline squirmed slightly in her seat, "Actually, I've been here for two days."

Klaus digests that. An unfamiliar vampire and a witch wandering his city and no one thought to inform him? That was concerning. As was the fact that Caroline had hesitated in seeking his company. "I see," he said, striving for a neutral tone. Had she been gathering information? Was she actually here for a favor or as part of some plot against him?

He doesn't fool her, with his attempts to seem unmoved, if the way she glances up and begins to fiddle with her hair is any indication, "We've heard things, you know? I just wanted to make sure everything here was calm. That I wouldn't be distracting you."

"Funny, I do believe you could have called and asked me that directly instead of skulking around."

"Um, shopping and eating in broad daylight isn't exactly 'skulking,' Klaus."

Klaus pushes his plate away impatiently, "Why are you here, Caroline? Enough with the hedging. What do you want from me?"

"I don't want anything from you! God, paranoid, much?"

"Why are you here?" he repeats himself, louder, demanding an answer.

"To see you, you moron!" Caroline exclaims. Her eyes widen, like she didn't mean to say it quite so baldly.

Klaus studies her, looks for the hint of a lie. Finding none, he forces himself to take another sip of wine, waits for her to process what she'd just said. Finally, softly, he asks, "Why, Caroline?"

Caroline stares at the table for long seconds, than seems to marshal her courage and look up at him again, "I've missed you, a little bit, a very tiny little bit, that's all."

Despite himself, Klaus finds himself softening, pushing his suspicions away. It's a small admission but it warms him. The things this girl can still make him feel. She takes a deep breath and begins to speak again, "I've been traveling, for the last couple years."

Klaus nods. He's well aware of that. And from his conversation with the Bennett witch yesterday he knows Caroline is aware that he'd kept an eye on her progress throughout North America.

She applies herself to her food for a few minutes, and Klaus waits for her to begin speaking again, outwardly patient but inwardly screaming with curiosity, "Sometimes with my friends and it's been great. And sometimes by myself. That's been good for me, in a lot of ways. My mom told me to stop trying so hard to please others, and to make myself happy, that's what she wanted for me. Being by myself has helped a lot, with that. It gets a little lonely after a while, though. So I'd call one of my friends, usually Bonnie or Stefan or Enzo to see if they'd come meet me. But you and I were friends, towards the end."

Klaus can't stop the derisive noise from leaving his mouth.

"Yes, okay," she cuts him off before he can protest her categorization of their relationship, "I know we were more than that. But we were still friends, I'd like to think. So sometimes I'd want to call you."

Klaus sucks in a harsh breath, floored at her confession, "Caroline…"

"No, wait. Just let me get this out, please?" Klaus nods, motions for her to continue, "I'd see a cool old building and wonder if you'd been there. I'd go to museums and look at the pieces and wonder if you had stories you could tell me about actually living in those times. I'd see art and wonder what you'd say about it. I met vampires in a lot of places, and it occurred to me that I really didn't know very many, before. Just Damon and Stefan and Katherine and you and your family. And then Enzo. I had this idea of what it meant to be a 'good' vampire but I think it's not so black and white, now that I've met more of us. My parents, they hated vampires, since birth basically, and I didn't want them to hate me so I tried so hard to be the daughter they wanted. But they're gone now and I can really only be me. And you…"

Caroline trailed off, lowered her head and a curtain of blonde hair hid most of her expression, "And me?" Klaus prompts, because he desperately wants to know how she'll finish that sentence.

She sighs, and plays with her fork, "God this is harder than I thought it would be," she drains her wineglass quickly.

Klaus raises a brow, "Come now, love. It can't be all that bad. It's only you and I."

Caroline gathers her hair over one shoulder and peeks up from under her lashes, "Is that supposed to make me less nervous? Because it does not. But I've never been a quitter."

"No, you're too stubborn. It's both delightful and aggravating."

She snickered quietly, "Thanks, I think."

"Do you need more wine?" Klaus inquires. She's not had near enough to approach intoxication and if a little Dutch courage would calm her…

"Won't help," Caroline sets her fork down and firms her posture determinedly. "The thing is, Klaus, is that you're really the first person who believed that I was more than Mystic Falls. I was a terrible, petty human. And even my own friends didn't always like me much. But then I died, and I changed, but a lot of people didn't see that. They were stuck on the old me. But you saw who I was becoming."

"I saw your potential, Caroline. Others were foolish if they did not," it's something that had amazed Klaus, back in Mystic Falls. Caroline was bright and resourceful and frankly her talents had always been squandered by her band of friends who seemed to think she was merely a pretty face.

"And I've been learning that, I think. I like the me I am now, at least. When I told you to leave, that day you came back, I was still planning on living out my human dreams. College, parties, boys, graduating with my friends. We could have always done it again, but I wanted to do it right, the first time."

"And then your mother got sick."

"Yeah." She glances away and sheen of tears crept into her eyes and Klaus felt like he'd been kicked in the gut, he itches to comfort her, though he has little experience with such things, "I knew it would happen eventually, but I'd planned another couple of decades with her. But she got sick and I got so caught up in trying to plan that too that I almost missed her final moments. Then she was gone and I couldn't live in our house without her, so I sold it, put the stuff I wanted to keep into storage, and I left Mystic Falls. I didn't even have a destination, just a full tank of gas and a brand new playlist. I've been trying to be a little more spontaneous."

"With varying degrees of success, I'd imagine." Klaus smiles at her fondly, remembering the lists and sub-lists that had been on her clipboard at the Miss Mystic pageant.

Caroline returns the smile, brushes the few tears that had escaped away, "Some days are better than others. Today might have been my most successful yet."

"Glad I could help, sweetheart."

"I honestly meant to just talk, you know. But the pool… I sent that text without thinking it through."

"I can't say I'm disappointed with how this evening has gone."

Caroline scoffs, "You wouldn't."

"I offered to reciprocate the favor, love. You're the one who choose not to come."

Her eyes widen in surprise at the shift in the conversation. But she's only taken aback for an instant. Caroline narrows her eyes at him and tilts her head in challenge, "Technically not true. Kudos on the removable showerhead, by the way, it does good work."

Klaus' fist clench as his body tightens, when he processes her words. She'd brought herself off, in his shower, while he'd been preparing salad and making a conscious effort to give her privacy and not listen in. He was an imbecile, clearly.

"Oops," she pointed at the fork, mangled in his clenched right hand, "I think you broke that."

He tosses it away, uncaring. "Caroline…" he grits out.

"Whoa," she holds up a hand, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

"You cannot honestly expect me not to react to that little challenge, love? We both know that's how you meant it."

"Yeah. I acknowledge that one was kind of a low blow."

"How magnanimous," Klaus says dryly.

"I just want to be clear. I told the truth, earlier. I'm not staying."

"We'll see," Klaus says evenly, because he means to change her mind. He's been plotting and planning since the words first came out of her mouth.

Caroline rolls her eyes, "I thought you'd say something like that."

"I'd never force you, Caroline. Just, perhaps, make you see what my city has to offer."

"And I'd really like that. Rebekah said you guys lived here before, right? I'm sure you're an awesome tour guide and you'll work cheap. But I'm leaving, all the same. I have my reasons, and I think you'll come to agree with them."

"Unlikely," Klaus drawls.

"I guess we'll see," she leans back in her chair and crosses her arms defiantly. "I would like to leave as friends, though."

"Do you? I'll no longer be forbidden from seeking you out then? Will you send me postcards, love?"

"If you'd like."

Klaus thinks that he can work with that, can probably worm his way more firmly into her brain and heart. But he will not press the issue right now, while she's got mental walls and turrets and moats erected. He switches gears, not that it's a hardship, because he wants her so very badly, "Are you done, love?" he asks, with a nod towards her plate.

Caroline smirks mischievously, "I am. Are we going to begin the 'Klaus Mikaelson Secrets of New Orleans Tour' right now?"

"That's a terribly uncreative title."

"Unoriginal, even," she quips.

Klaus shakes his head in mock disappointment, "That was beneath you, love."

"Ooh. I'm pretty sure there's a dirty joke to be made with that."

"Something along the lines of," Klaus adopts an American accent, "How about we tour my bedroom and finish up with you beneath me?"

Caroline grimaces, "No. Just no. Never do that accent again. It's weird."

Klaus laughs, "Sorry, love."

"Though I'm not saying no to the tour," she trails off, her eyes trailing towards the house suggestively. "But considering you haven't even kissed me yet, I'm not sure it's worth my while…" Caroline coyly looks back at him a smug little curve to her pretty pink mouth.

Klaus is out of his chair before he even decides to move. He shoves the table away, causing everything on it to rattle, but he doesn't register if anything breaks. He's pulled her up and against him so he both feels and hears the gasp she lets out. He wraps an arm around her back, winds the other hand into her hair to tilt her head to the side gently, ducks his head and presses his mouth to her neck. "Not," she says breathlessly, "quite what I meant but I'll go with it."

He scrapes his teeth over the spot that never fails to make her knees weak, smiles into her skin when her hands fly up to clutch his shoulders. Klaus drags his lips up her throat to her ear, "Would you like to tour my bedroom, Caroline?" he asks, voice pitched low, and traces her earlobe with his tongue. He glides a hand up and down her side, sneaking under her shirt to feel smooth, warm skin on the second pass, teasing the soft swell of her breast.

Caroline shivers against him, rolls her head further to the side, and he takes the hint, continuing to taste her skin, and she sighs a yes.

"Excellent," Klaus declares, and finally presses his mouth to hers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was posted in honor of Smut Day during Klaroweek so it's basically smut occasionally interspersed with banter. Skip if you're not into that. Plot stuff coming, I promise.

She meets him enthusiastically, open mouthed, eagerly stroking his tongue with hers. She grips his necklaces and pulls him closer. His hand leaves her hair to grab a handful of her arse and grind her hips against him. He takes a step forward, urging her towards the table, planning on shoving everything currently on it to the ground so he can spread her on it like a feast.

She moans, and meets his thrusts, before suddenly digging her feet in and shoving him back. He stumbles, which rarely happens, and he looks at her, sure his surprise is apparent. He's quite sure he'd read her signals more than accurately, so he has no idea why she's putting on the brakes. She points a finger at him, and Klaus is pleased to note the fluttering of her pulse, the pinkness of her cheeks, "Nope. I know where this is going. I want a bed, not a wall or a table. But first, I want a personalized tour of your shower."

Klaus grins, relieved, "Not one for water conservation, then?"

"Not for me, genius. For you. You smell like pool and I don't like it."

"Ah, but unfortunately for you, I'm a bit of an environmentalist."

Caroline's face creases in confusion for an instant but Klaus picks her up and tosses her over his shoulder and is mounting the stairs a few seconds later. She's laughing, which he takes as a good sign as he makes the most of her position and strokes her bare thighs. He nearly stumbles again when her hands give his backside a squeeze.

"You? An environmentalist?" she shoots back, voice slightly muffled from being upside down, "Please. You live in massive houses and drive SUV's. Your carbon footprint must be ridiculous."

He walks through his bedroom, to the bathroom, and directly into the shower and sets her down before he turns the water on, she pivots with a squeal and edges away. The spray is unfortunately a little cold, but he blocks her body from the stream with his until it warms and then touches the button to turn on the rainheads above them. "I'll have you know, that since I'll live for a very long time, I'm quite concerned with the state of the environment. Kol's a big fan of those disaster movies."

"Yes, mayhem and mass chaos seem like just his style."

Klaus barely hears her as he watches the water soak her shirt, her nipples tight and plainly visible through the thin blue cotton. Caroline goes to cross her arms, very aware of where he's looking, but he catches her wrists and holds them gently at her sides. He dips his head, sucks one of the peaks into his mouth through the fabric, runs his teeth over the hard little pebble.

Caroline gasps, and arches her back, offering him more. She twists her wrists and he lets her go, her hands then fly to the hem of her shirt, peeling it off, before grabbing his head and pushing it back to her breast. It's Klaus' pleasure to obey the wordless demand and he brings a hand up to play with one nipple while he works the other with his tongue and teeth. She grabs his shirt at the back of his neck and rips it off his body.

Klaus chuckles, and straightens up, runs his nose along hers before taking her lips in a slow, drugging kiss, "Payback, sweetheart?"

Caroline's eyes had been closed, but they open slowly at his voice, "Little bit. We're in your house though so it's not like you don't have more."

"Good point," Klaus concedes and reaches for her shorts, but Caroline slaps his hands away.

"Nuh-uh," she takes a step back until she's against the wall, "I don't trust you with my clothes. You probably have a walk in filled with Henley's in varying dark tones. I have exactly three items of clothing in my possession. Since my underwear is currently ruined at the bottom of your pool. Thanks to you."

Klaus lets out an impatient huff and steps into her, gathers her hair in one fist and tugs gently until she bares her neck with a moan, "I'm sure we could find you something, love."

Caroline snorts, "Your sister and I will not be on the clothes sharing level of friendship for at least another four decades."

Klaus doesn't bother to mention the other woman who currently lives in this house. He's quite sure Caroline would have some very colorful words for him if he dared mention her borrowing something of Hayley's and he would loathe to spoil the mood, "Not what I meant," he tells her as he continues pressing sucking kisses to her neck, occasionally using the edge of his teeth, until she's more relaxed and has her nails digging into his shoulders, hips rubbing restlessly against the thigh he's pressed against her. "I could easily have you delivered a whole new wardrobe in under an hour. Perks of running the city, you could say."

"As if I'd let your random minions pick out a new wardrobe for me," Caroline scoffs. She drags her nails down his spine, and Klaus shudders, his mind suddenly unable to focus on a retort. He fits their hips together, grinds slow circles until she's hitching a thigh around his waist and pushing back and their motions quickly grow needy and frantic. He runs his fingers over all the skin that he can reach. Her hands are grasping his back, trying to pull him closer like she wants to crawl inside his skin, but unable to gain much traction with the water making them both slick. His jeans and her shorts are both soaked by now and the friction is good but not nearly enough. He needs to touch more of her.

"If you want those shorts intact, Caroline, I suggest you remove them quickly," Klaus tells her, voice low and warning, biting down just below her jaw as his fingers toy with the belt loops.

She lifts one hand, curls it into his hair and pulls his mouth back to hers. She bits down on his lip in retaliation before sucking down, and he can feel her hands working between them. She pulls his belt off first, flinging it blindly over the top of the stall, before taking care of the fastenings on his jeans and then moving on to her own.

Her leg drops and she pushes him back. Klaus goes with a groan, moving his hands to either side of her head, caging her in, and looking down between them. Caroline shoves her shorts down and kicks them out of the way. She's less delicate with his jeans. They rip, and she glances up, wide-eyed and seemingly apologetic but the wicked little curl of her lips tells the truth, "Oops, sorry about that."

Klaus does not care, especially when she wraps her hand around his cock. He allows her a few strokes, delights in the image of her hand on him, but he's already come this way once today and he'll not do it again. He grabs her wrist and spins her around, a reversal of their earlier position in the pool, "Hey!" she begins to protest.

"You said something earlier about turns, sweetheart. Now, I'll admit I'm not one for fair play, but I do believe it should be mine now, yes?"

He uses his foot to spread her legs apart, presses himself into her back and lets one hand wander down her stomach. The muscles under her skin tighten in anticipation, "Technically," Caroline says, voice breathy, "you've come once and I've come once. So I'm pretty sure it should be my turn."

Klaus can't help but smile. Leave it to Caroline to argue at a time like this, "Ah yes," Klaus muses, stroking the petal soft skin just above her slit, and she widens her thighs of her own volition, "but as I was not aware of you taking your turn, nor invited to participate, I don't believe it should count. In fact, I do believe you cheated, love. And that I deserve some compensation as the wronged party."

"And what," Caroline asks, managing a slight edge of sarcasm, despite her body being drawn taut and clearly desperate for more intimate touches, "would you like in compensation?"

"First, you're going to keep your hands on the wall. And then you're going to come. Twice. And then I'm going to fuck you."

Caroline lets out a whimper as she shivers at his words. Klaus smiles triumphantly, happy that she won't be able to see it. She really never should have let him know of her weakness for a bit of dirty talk because he had every intention of exploiting it.

"Do I have a choice in this?"

She'd said it playfully, but Klaus pauses all the same. He leaned to the side and touched her chin softly, tilting it until they could look at each other, "Always, Caroline. You always have a choice. Do you want this?"

She bites her lip, and her eyes soften. Caroline nods once before facing the wall, deliberately spreading her palms wide, and arching her back, rubbing her arse against his cock.

Klaus bites back a groan, and Caroline lets out a pleased giggle. He likes the sound of it, but her amusement is not what he's after at the moment. They're mostly out of the shower's spray, but he uses his tongue to trace the path of a few beads that decorate her shoulder and neck. She sighs and moves her head to give him more room. He brushes her hair over one shoulder, to keep it out of the way, than cups her breast in his palm. He rolls her nipple between his thumb and forefinger but makes no move to move his other hand further south to where she obviously wants it, if the restless shifting she's doing is any indication.

Caroline makes an impatient noise as he tugs lazily at her nipple, "Girls only come from nipple play alone in terrible romance novels, featuring a bland protagonist who's so repressed she's never even touched herself and can't even think the word 'vagina.'"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, love."

"Lucky you, Klaus. Lucky you."

He pinches a little more firmly, and she lets out a gasp, "Perhaps we'll put that to the test one day," he muses, softening his touches as he speaks in low, intimate tones. "I suspect you're correct, since you'd know you're body better than anyone, but I could think of worse ways to spend an evening."

"Sounds boring," Caroline replies, though she's pushing her breast into his palm rather insistently.

"Do you think so?" Klaus muses, "I don't. What if I talked to you while playing with your breasts, love? Or perhaps if a mirror was involved. Would you like to watch me touch you while I murmur all my dirty thoughts? Watch your own body react? You're beautiful, Caroline, but rarely more so than when you're flushed and dripping for me." Her head has fallen forward, resting against the tiled wall and her hips are squirming, trying to encourage him to touch her core. He can feel the heat of her, just inches from his fingertips and the anticipation if killing him, too. But teasing her is its own reward. Klaus makes a thoughtful hum against her skin, "And then there's a whole world of toys out there. Clamps and weights and things."

"Oh god," Caroline moans, and Klaus detects a faint quiver in her thighs pressed against his own.

He delves into her folds without warning and she moans again, high pitched and desperate. The slickness he finds rips a groan from him, she's more than ready, and he easily sinks two fingers inside of her. He begins to move them, seeking the spot inside that will make her fall apart and brings his other hand down to play with her clit. She moves with him, riding his fingers, pleas and curses and his name spilling from her lips.

It doesn't take long until she's wracked with an orgasm, attempting to hold onto the wall and soaking his hand. She stills, then slumps back into him, boneless and sated, though he looks forward to making her needy and demanding again in short order, "I can't feel my legs," she mumbles.

"A high compliment," Klaus notes, not bothering to hide his smugness. She elbows him half-heartedly. "Luckily, you won't need you to stand for my next act."

* * *

His next 'act?' Caroline can feel her eyeballs strain, so forcefully she rolls them. Like it's some kind of a performance. Does he expect applause? Caroline wouldn't doubt it. Klaus is the most arrogant person she'd ever met and she knew Damon Salvatore.

She'd known sex with him would be good, of course. Been there, done that, replayed it in her dreams ever since, thanks. But that had been crazy. She'd been embarrassingly close to disproving her own statement back then, and finishing without a single touch to her clit. Damn him. There really was something to be said for 1000 years of experience.

She suspects it's deliberate. She's under no illusions that he's not cooking up plans to convince her to stay. Klaus is devious and accustomed to getting his own way and she's sure one of the bullet points of his master scheme is 'ruin Caroline with insanely good orgasms.'

She's slightly afraid he'll be successful.

Klaus waits a few moments, one arm looped around her, the other hand stroking soothingly over her ribs. Once she's no longer leaning so heavily on him he releases her and peels himself away. The room is humid, the water still warm, but she still shivers slightly once he's no longer against her.

When she turns he's got his back to her, and he's fiddling with the control panel for the shower. Caroline hadn't been kidding when she'd said the shower was ridiculous. She's pretty sure there are small aircrafts that operate with fewer buttons and dials. There's multiple shower heads on each wall, not to mention the fancy ones overhead. It even spits out shampoo and conditioner and body wash on demand. Apparently Originals were too good to cram plastic bottles onto shelves like everyone else.

When he turns to face her he's got a look in his eye that makes her blood rush at the dirty promise of it. He holds her gaze for a moment before he lets it wander down her body. She thinks about covering herself, but they're kind of beyond than, aren't they? And he's made it more than clear that he likes what her sees. So she lets him look his fill and allows herself to return the scrutiny.

Klaus doesn't do the annoying chest puffing up/bicep flexing thing guys sometimes do when they're naked and seems not to have any issue with her looking at him either, not that he should. He really is stupidly hot. Her eyes linger on his cock, thick and hard and leaking, and she can't help but bite her lip. He'd spent a fair amount of time with his mouth between her thighs, that time in the woods, but she'd not returned the favor. She'd tried, somewhere in the middle, but he's shaken his head, rolled her to her hands and knees and muttered something about wanting to be inside her, before lining up and plunging in, setting a hard and fast pace. And at that point she hadn't really had the brain cells to scrape together in protest as she'd collapsed to her elbows and tried not to scream.

She'd fix that oversight, Caroline decided, sometime before tomorrow came. And several times in the weeks until she left, if she had anything to say about it.

"If you've quite finished ogling me," Klaus breaks into her thoughts teasingly.

She crosses her arms, which has the side effect of plumping her breasts up, and throws her hip out shooting him a disbelieving glare. Predictably, his eyes drop and she points out airily, "Pervy oglers in glass houses shouldn't throw stones."

He smirks, unrepentant. Klaus unhooks one of the two detachable shower heads and sinks to the ground, far more regally than anyone else would manage. He arranges himself, leaning against the wall, legs parted, and raises an eyebrow in her direction, "Well?" he asks, "do you need an invitation? Do join me." Klaus pats the floor in front of him pointedly.

Caroline has a very good idea where this is going, and can't decide if she regrets taunting him with her earlier activities with the showerhead (that's still held loosely in his hand). Still, if she just did what he said, no questions asked, this whole thing just wouldn't be very them, now would it?"

"I don't know," she says slowly, pretending to hedge. "When's the last time that floor was cleaned?"

Klaus doesn't even pretend to be annoyed, shooting her a small dimpled smile, "Just a day or two ago. And I've a bad habit of eating the help when they displease me, so I can assure you they're very thorough." Still she hesitates until he adds, "And it's not as though I didn't once take you against a tree, love. And on the dirt floor of the forest. Repeatedly." He holds his hand up and tugs her down once she takes it, so she's kneeling between his thighs.

She reaches to touch him but he intercepts her hands, guiding them back up to his shoulders. He tsks in mock disappointment, "A deal's a deal. You came with my fingers inside you, repaying the favor you bestowed upon me in the pool. Now you'll let me watch you come, helped along by the showerhead you enjoyed earlier, and so casually taunted me with, as your forfeit for cheating at our little game."

Caroline can't help but shake her head, even as her body warms in anticipation, "You're taking this turns thing really seriously, aren't you?"

"While I'd hate to be accused of immaturity, I'll risk it to remind you that you're the one who started it, love."

Caroline narrows her eyes at him, "Okay, yes. That may be true. But, I had a good reason. You kind of ran the show, that time in Mystic Falls. Can't let you think that'll be a regular thing. Sometimes it's gotta be my way."

"I did enjoy your way, admittedly. So do feel free to take the reins again, sweetheart. Just not at this particular moment. Agreed?" Caroline nods grudgingly and Klaus taps the back of her knees. Caroline takes the hint, moving so she's straddling him. He slides her back, not quite arms-length, and she rests her hands on his legs. She's a little mystified, but she'll go with it. It's not like Klaus has ever steered her wrong, in this arena. "Sit back," he tells her, and she does. He grasps her knees, widening the v of her thighs and she tucks her feet under his calves. "Perfect," he tells her, "is that too uncomfortable? Physically or otherwise, I mean."

"Please. I was a cheerleader, this is nothing."

"And otherwise?" he asks again, looking at her steadily.

Caroline considers and shrugs one shoulder, "Do things feel a little uh, breezy? Yes. Can I deal with it? Sure. Do I trust you to make this good? Duh."

Klaus looks entirely too pleased with the not so subtle compliment to his prowess and a cutting remark to knock him down a peg is on the tip of her tongue. It's not to be however, as he takes the opportunity to direct a stream of water at her pussy and all that comes out is a garbled mess of a moan.

All thoughts of not letting his head swell vanish. She doesn't care how full of himself Klaus is, doesn't care how exposed she is. In fact she tilts her hips, giving him more room to maneuver, trying to get the water where she needs it, propping herself up with her hands on his shins behind her. If anybody asked her at that very minute she'd probably have shouted that Klaus was a frickin' genius and not cared who heard, as long as he kept driving her towards orgasm.

* * *

Caroline mumbles something into his throat that he doesn't quite catch. She'd slumped forward after shouting through a climax and he'd not been able to resist gathering her close, despite the fact that it was getting rather difficult to ignore his own arousal clawing in his gut. He's thankful for his finely honed control, the only thing stopping him from lifting her and drawing him down on his cock while she's pliant in his arms. But he'll not take her again until she's up to participate, so he does his best to ignore his insistent cock.

She pulls back so she can look at him, "I said that  _might_  deserve a round of applause."

"An artist is only as good as his muse."

She favors him with another roll of her eyes, but he can see she's trying not to smile. "Yeah well, I think your claims of being a friend of the earth have been totally disproved. How long have we been in here? And how is the water still warm?"

"I'm quite certain Rebekah caused more than one drought after the advent of indoor plumbing, love. We plan accordingly."

"That's still so weird to me," Caroline says, somewhat wonderingly.

Klaus tangles his fingers in her hair, files away the little purr she makes when he plays with the strands, "That you'll be around for such things? New inventions and technology that the humans today merely dream of?"

"Yeah," she confirms. "I've been a vampire for almost seven years and the reality of it hasn't quite caught up yet, you know? I guess I'm lucky I looked older than seventeen. People don't think it's weird seeing me with Bonnie or Tyler or Matt yet. But they will, eventually."

Klaus doesn't quite know what to say with that. His entire family had been thrust into vampirism with him, ageless and nearly indestructible, the people he knew in the village wiped out by their lack of control. He has very little idea of what it's like to love a mortal, to watch them wither and die.

He clears his throat, "I think you'll find that people are often too wrapped up in themselves to notice such things. Will the Bennett witch be extending her life?"

"She's not sure yet."

Caroline seems to shake herself out of her pensive mood, "But that's not what I want to talk about right now." Her hands, which had been still and limp, are suddenly active, tracing up the planes of his chest. "I'm pretty sure you said something about fucking me?"

Before Klaus can ask about the abrupt change in conversational topics she scoots forward and leans into him, purposefully rubbing her center against his cock. Klaus' head falls back as he groans, and she continues to rock against him until he's covered in her juices, but she makes no move to slide him inside of her. She reaches down to hold him steady, and her eyelids flutter as she rubs the tip of him against her clit. The whimper she lets out is what breaks him, and they're off the floor before she really knows what's happening. He's got her pressed to the wall and wrapped around his hips in an instant. She's clinging to his shoulders her eyes are wide with surprise. "So help me, Klaus, if you drop me…"

Instead of replying, he lifts her, positions himself at her entrance, and pulls her down on his cock, hissing at the pleasure of it, "I would never," he growls out.

He doesn't move for several long moments, relishing the hot clamp of her muscles around him. He waits until she's squirming and letting out little pants against his neck before he grasps her hips, pins her to the wall and pulls out as slowly as he can manage, until only the tip of him remains inside of her. He holds her there effortlessly, and she tries to tighten her legs, to drive him back into her, but he's stronger.

She whines a protest, and he waits for her eyes to open, to focus on him, "Yeah, yeah, I get it," she clips out, annoyed. "You're the Original hybrid, strongest being on the planet, blah blah, blah. Just move already, damn it."

Klaus can't help but let out a chuckle, he did so enjoy how forceful she got when she was turned on. But he wants her helpless to it, needy and lost in a haze where the only thing that matters is reaching a peak only he can give her. He sinks himself back into her depths, adds a grind when he's all the way in, relishing the way she squeezes him when he hits her clit. He slams into her, hard and fast until she's almost there. And then he slows, pulls her back, only to build her up again. He does it again, and again, until he's shaking with his own need for release, and her nails have opened up bloody paths on his back. But he wants one more thing.

He stills, one last time, fully inside of her, and she lets out a moan that is nearly a sob, "Klaus, please. I need…" Caroline's hips are twitching restlessly in his grasp, unable to move enough to get the friction she wants.

"Shh, sweetheart," he croons, "I know. It's good, isn't it?" She nods against his neck, "You feel incredible, hot and tight around me. And it'll be even better in a moment, I promise. I want you to bite me, Caroline. I want you to come around my cock with my blood on your tongue. Can you do that?"

He draws her face back so he can see her, begins to move again, rhythm slow but building steadily. Delicate black veins crawl across her face, and when her eyes meet his, they're red and black. He's never seen her like this, and he loves it. He slams into her faster, bares his neck in invitation. Her eyes focus on his throat, and she licks her lips before she leans in. She presses a single kiss to the vein, before her mouth opens and she bites down. Klaus moans at the sting of pain, she echoes it as she gets a taste of him, tightening her arms and legs around him. They're helplessly rutting together, no grace or thought for tempo, she's sucking his blood greedily. Klaus reaches between them to play with her clit, and her head rears back as her orgasm crashes over her. He manages only a few more thrusts, before he spills into her and groans her name.

For all his protestations about his superior strength, he somewhat doubts his ability to stay upright, so he sinks down with Caroline in his lap. He's softening inside of her, but the feel of her tongue on his neck, cleaning up the blood that had spilled when she pulled away, the pleased little hum that vibrates through her at the taste of him, all conspire to send a twitch of interest back to his cock.

Caroline pulls back, licking a droplet from her bottom lip, and he begins to harden again, "Oh, no. Not so fast. I distinctly remember requesting a bed, not a wall."

Klaus lets out a hoarse chuckle, "Funny, I heard not a whisper of complaint."

"Who said anything about complaining? I'm just pointing out that you've yet to deliver on my request. So much for being a good host," Caroline begins to untangle her limbs from his.

She puts her hands on his shoulders, uses the leverage to stand, and steps around him. Her legs are a little shaky, but she crosses to the glass door and lets herself out. Caroline wraps her hair in a towel, and another around her body. She leans against the sink, clearly waiting for him to join her. Slowly, Klaus unfolds himself from the floor, catches the towel she throws at him. She turns to leave, throws him a taunting smile over her shoulder, "I'm pretty sure it's my turn now," she tells him, voice pitched low and tempting, "I suggest you get yourself a blood bag. You're going to need it."


	6. Chapter 6

The noise that wakes Caroline isn't loud, it's just foreign. Repetitive and kind of annoying when she's trying to get some much needed sleep. She's on her side, curled up in insanely soft sheets that smell like Klaus, and there's scratching sound coming from somewhere close to her. She cracks her eyes open to tell the noise to shush, because it's definitely not time to be awake yet, if the weak light filtering through the curtains of the balcony is anything to go by.

She turns her head and the sound suddenly makes sense. Klaus is sitting up against the headboard, sheets bunched around his waist, sketchbook resting on a couple of pillows he's piled on his lap.

Caroline groans loudly, and shoves her head under a pillow. Klaus makes an amused sound and tries to pull it away. She resists, and he sneaks his hand under the blankets, his agile fingers heading unerringly to the spot on her side that is very ticklish, causing her to squirm away, and her hold on the pillow to slacken. Klaus, ever the opportunist, pulls it out of her hands and tosses it towards the foot of the bed, out of her reach. And then he steals the one under her head before she can dive under it too.

She glares at him, head flat against the mattress (though to be fair, it is by far the best mattress she's ever slept on) and he merely smiles back mischievously, "Why are you even awake?" Caroline complains, voice hoarse. They'd made good use of the bed after their adventure in the shower and she was a little insulted that he was so alert right now. She'd totally rocked his world, thank you very much. Would it kill him to look like it?

"I don't sleep much," Klaus tells her.

"Is that a you thing or a super old vampire thing?" Caroline asks, curious about the answer. She's made brief acquaintance with several vampires older than Damon and Stefan on her travels, but she'd never thought to inquire about their sleeping habits.

"Mostly a me thing, I believe. Something of a habit, after so many years looking over my shoulder for Mikael. Elijah's much the same, but both Kol and Rebekah are fond of a lie in."

Caroline digests that, for a minute. There really is so much that they don't know about each other. "So you decided to draw me while I was sleeping? That's a little Edward Cullen, Klaus. Except he wouldn't have drawn Bella. He'd have composed a symphony timed to her snores, or something."

Klaus' eyebrows furrow, "Another reference that goes over my head, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, that's another one where you're missing absolutely nothing, trust me."

"Regarding current popular culture? I'll absolutely bow to your superior knowledge, love."

The implication that he doesn't trust her in other arenas stings a little more than Caroline expected it to. She's not surprised, not at all. He's not a man that trusts easily, a millennium of running from people who wanted you dead would do that to anyone. And they'd been on opposite sides in the past. Something from yesterday pricks at the back of her mind. She looks away, suddenly nervous, and takes a deep breath, "Hey, Klaus?"

He picks up on her more serious demeanor immediately, and sets the sketchbook he'd returned to aside, giving her his full attention, and waiting for her to speak. "I'm honestly not here to distract you, okay? I'm just here to see you. And the city. I couldn't head to Europe without seeing New Orleans, not after someone told me how great it was."

Klaus is silent for quite some time as he studies her. Finally he nods once, in acceptance. And Caroline releases the breath she'd been holding. "Good. I know things got kind of… intense, kind of fast, last night…"

Some of the warmth leaks out of his gaze, "Regrets so soon, Caroline?"

"What? No! Are you kidding?" Caroline exclaims. "This is a regret free zone. On my end, anyway." She can't help the mildly accusatory look she shoots him.

Klaus sighs, and passes her one of the pillows that he'd been using as a drawing surface. She puts it under her head and he slides down so they're lying face to face, "I have not a single regret about a moment we've shared since I walked into my backyard yesterday." His blue eyes hold nothing but sincerity and she can't help but lean in for a kiss, though she keeps it light and sweet. She wasn't kidding about it being too early to be awake.

He mumbles a soft protest when she pulls away, but complies easily when she pushes him onto his back and rests her head on his shoulder, "I hope you at least drew me with some kind of mental airbrushing. I'm pretty sure a bird would refuse to nest in my hair with the way it looks right now."

Klaus runs his hand over her wild curls, "You're beautiful, Caroline. I've drawn you often, over the years. My memory is good but I couldn't resist drawing you from life while I have you here."

Her eyelids are getting heavy, and he's snuck his hand under her hair and is rubbing her back soothingly, "Can I see it?" she asks, voice thick with sleep.

"When you wake up, sweetheart," is the last thing she hears before drifting off.

Klaus holds her, hands memorizing the texture of her skin, until her slumber deepens. Eventually she rolls away, wrapping the sheets tightly around herself. He's never been much for the afterglow, has rarely slept beside a lover. But Caroline insists his time with her is finite, so he'll make the most of it, even if he's not strictly comfortable with the intimacy of it.

He's quite sure he could learn to be, if given enough time.

Klaus reaches for his sketchbook once more, flips to a fresh page, and begins a new drawing. It's not long before he hears movement downstairs, undoubtedly Kol returning home. Even before, as an original vampire, capable of great stealth, Kol had always preferred to make an entrance. Klaus watches Caroline carefully for signs she's stirring, but she sleeps on. Klaus throws on a pair of sweatpants, and makes his way downstairs.

Kol's in the kitchen, feet up on the island, eating an enormous bowl of breakfast cereal. The kind with the pastel marshmallows that they hide away on the top shelf of the pantry because Hope's expressly forbidden from eating it. "Nik!" he greets, loudly. "You're positively glowing. I take it things went well with Miss Mystic Falls? Tell me,  _would_  she be worth my liver?"

"Kol," Klaus says evenly, "if you do not shut it, immediately, I will tear out not only your liver, but both of your kidneys and perhaps your small intestine, the second it will no longer kill you."

Kol laughs, "Oh, lighten up, Niklaus. You've never been shy about sharing the details of your exploits before. Or passing a lady on when you got bored."

Klaus throws a quelling look at his brother, one that would silence the vast majority of people and had, in the past, been followed by a dagger. Kol seems unconcerned and continues crunching on his cereal, "Why's this one any different, Nik? You even let her bite you? You have to know how odd that seems."

"I'm perfectly serious, Kol. Not another word," Klaus enunciates carefully, jaw clenched. This is not a conversation he wishes to have now, possibly not ever.

Kol heaves a long suffering sigh but falls silent. He continues eating. Klaus can feel Kol's eyes studying him as he makes coffee, senses the moment his brother decides to change the subject, "Fine, fine," Kol relents, "I'll shut up."

"Why thank you."

Kol barely reacts to the sarcasm, "Elijah called me, says he has news, and you're to call him as soon as possible."

Klaus turns at that, "Is it Hope? What…"

"Relax. Your wonder child is fine. Probably just as noisy and messy and full of inane questions as always. Just annoying the good people of San Francisco, for a change."

"Kol…" Klaus growls.

"It's not an emergency. They'd have gotten one of your lackeys to fetch you, I'm sure. Just you know, something about getting my body back. Not that important, really," Kol muttered the last part resentfully.

"We promised we'd find a way to restore you, and we will."

"I'll believe it when I'm in my proper body, brother."

It's not a new argument, not at all. Kol's not been quiet about how he resents the way his siblings had reacted to his death and Klaus has long since realized that nothing but actions will help to lessen his little brother's grievances. That will take time, something they'll have far more of once Kol is closer to indestructible.

"I'll return Elijah's call right away," Klaus promises.

Kol doesn't reply and Klaus represses an annoyed sigh. He grabs a few blood bags, then quickly darts outside to collect Caroline's phone, from where she left it on the patio table. He checks to make sure it's not been damaged, but screen shows several missed messages, mostly from the Bennett witch, so he assumes it's fine. Klaus somehow manages to refrain from reading the texts he can see.

He heads back upstairs, finds a charger for Caroline's phone and plugs it into the outlet nearest her side of the bed, then steps out onto the balcony to make the call to Elijah. It would be barely be seven AM in San Francisco, but Elijah will likely already be awake, not to mention impeccably dressed.

Sure enough, his brother picks up on the second ring, "Niklaus, you're up quite early. And I was led to believe you'd entertained a guest last night."

Klaus rolls his eyes, "Gossip is always a personal confession either of malice or imbecility."

"You never did like Mr. Holland," Elijah notes, sounding amused. "Now you're quoting him? Odd. No matter. Both Rebekah and Hayley were kind enough to fill me in on Miss Forbes. I only met her the one time. Pretty enough girl, though I seem to be somewhat out of the loop regarding your apparent affection for her."

"While I'm sure their opinions were delightful, I'm afraid I don't much care. Have you completed your task?"

Elijah allows the switch to business matters, "I have. I struck a bargain for the grimoire we need. The ingredients required are… obscure. They'll take some time, and money, to acquire. I do have a few people left to speak to, while we're here."

"The money's no issue. Time, well… I'll let you be the one to speak to Kol."

"Of course you will," Elijah's tone was dry, but resigned. "I was also informed that Bonnie Bennett is in New Orleans."

"She is," Klaus replied slowly, "she accompanied Caroline. They're planning on heading to Europe from here."

"The spells that will be required, to bring Kol back, are complex. They'll require immense power."

"I know all of this, Elijah," Klaus says impatiently, "What's your point?"

"I do believe you understand my point. Davina's agreed to bring Kol back, and she's very powerful. But she's young, and largely self-taught. You and I both know what the Bennett witches are capable of, that one in particular."

"Bonnie Bennett loathes vampires. Loathes me especially. She'll not help, even if I ask very nicely."

"Yes, well. You do have that effect on people, Niklaus."

"And yet, somehow, I've learned to live with that."

"Perhaps you could convince Miss Bennett's friend to plead Kol's case?"

"No," Klaus replies instantly.

"We only have one opportunity to get this right. Surely…"

"I said no, Elijah. She is not to be used. Not by me, and certainly not by you. I'll find some way to convince Bonnie Bennett, if I really must. Caroline will stay out of it."

A contemplative hum is Elijah's only answer. But this is not the last he'll say on the subject, Klaus is sure of that.

"How's my child?" Klaus asks, in an attempt to deter his brother, at least momentarily.

"Very well," Elijah replies, his voice lightening as fondness creeps in. "We took her to the zoo yesterday and she was quite enamoured with the penguins. Is convinced you'll buy her several of her own if she asks for them. Rebekah told her it's too hot for penguins to live in New Orleans, that they'd be very unhappy, so remember that when asked."

Klaus chuckles and the conversation turns to plans for the rest of their trip, and when Klaus should expect them to return.

When Caroline wakes again it's to the faint sounds of Klaus speaking. She sits up and focuses enough to figure out that he's just outside, and that he's speaking to Elijah. She doesn't intend to eavesdrop, really she doesn't, but then she hears her name and she can't help herself. She's nosy, okay? It's a flaw and isn't learning to accept those a good thing?

She's touched by his refusal to use their relationship (Can she even call it that?  _Should_  she even call it that?), even if she's a bit surprised. It would only be fair, given the amount of times she's played with his feelings while having an underlying agenda. Caroline suspects that Bonnie won't be quite as resistant as he thinks. She's not the only one who's changed in the intervening years, and if there's one thing to be said about how close Bonnie and Damon have become (still weird, and not something Caroline totally gets, but then she's never been trapped in a prison dimension) it's that Bonnie's begun to view vampires in slightly less black and white terms.

Once Klaus begins to speak of his daughter (and honestly, that's something she has a hell of a time picturing, and Caroline's not quite sure how she feels about it) she tunes him out. Glancing at the nightstand she spies her phone, and a blood bag. She's sure there are all sorts of texts on there, and she debates ignoring them, and burying herself back under the covers.

But she knows Bonnie has genuine concerns, and that agreeing to come to NOLA was a huge deal, so the least Caroline can do is not drop off the face of the planet.

Plus she's pretty sure her clothes from yesterday are still on the floor of Klaus' shower. So Caroline's going to need another favor.

She drinks half the blood bag, feels the lingering tiredness recede. Then she starts to read through the texts.

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:12]**

_Back at the hotel. You're not here. Not that I'm surprised._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:12]**

_Going to bed._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:13]**

_If I haven't heard from you by 10AM I'm coming after you, Caroline._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:13]**

_I mean it._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:14]**

_You're having brunch with me even if I have to drag you. I don't care how many Originals or their minions that I have to take down._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 1:15]**

_Call me first thing._

**Damon:**

**[Thursday 1:57]**

_Liar, liar pants on fire, Blondie!_

**Damon:**

**[Thursday 1:57]**

_But hey, if you want to bang the big bad that's your pejorative._

**Damon:**

**[Thursday 1:58]**

_But Bon-Bon's freaked out and I need my beauty sleep._

**Damon:**

**[Thursday 1:59]**

_So please play responsibly._

Caroline rolled her eyes. Trust Damon to still be a giant dick even when expressing concern and looking out for Bonnie. There were no texts from Elena though, which Caroline was thankful for. So either she'd been asleep, and they were still coming, or Damon hadn't passed the info on. Caroline figured the odds were fifty-fifty.

But Elena's opinions would have no bearing on her life choices, not anymore. Just as Caroline's had been disregarded while Elena was falling for Damon. And she'd said something to that effect, when Elena had wondered about Caroline's motives in stopping in NOLA. And Caroline would keep reiterating it, because there was no way Elena was going to drop it. She wasn't going to live the rest of her very long life putting her friend's wants and needs above her own, and they'd have to learn to accept that. Bonnie seemed to be onboard, but Elena was proving stubborn. But that really wasn't a conversation that should be had via text, even though Caroline was positive she couldn't avoid it forever.

She's just about to text Bonnie back, when another message comes through.

**Enzo:**

**[Thursday 9:03]**

_Decided it was time to see the Big Easy, Gorgeous. And meet your Original, I here you've become right cozy again. I'll be there tomorrow. Just in time for the weekend so I hope you're ready to show me a good time._

Caroline shakes her head but she finds she's fighting a smile. Enzo has become one of her favorite people though she has a sneaking suspicion that he and Klaus will butt heads. She'll have to tell Klaus that Enzo is firmly on the list of people who he cannot kill.

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:04]**

_Been gossiping with Damon again, I see?_

**Enzo:**

**[Thursday 9:04]**

_Men do not gossip, Caroline. We exchange pertinent information._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:05]**

_Bullshit. No one's a bigger gossip than Damon._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:05]**

_I'll do my best to make sure Klaus won't rip your heart out. But you're going to have to try to be nice, okay?_

**Enzo:**

**[Thursday 9:06]**

_I'm always nice! We'll just need to have a quick conversation about his intentions. Man to man._

Caroline groaned at that. God, that was the last thing she needed. While Enzo had come to understand that murdering people when they made her cry was not okay, he still tended to be a teeny bit overprotective. It annoyed her, but she understood it was just a symptom of his loyalty. Something she'd learned to appreciate in friends these last few years.

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:08]**

_Except it won't be man to man. It will be regular vampire to super old hybrid. Not a fair fight. Hybrid bites suck hardcore, Enzo. Trust me._

**Enzo:**

**[Thursday 9:09]**

_I do trust you. Your beau and I will be having words about THAT too._

Great, just great. Reasoning with Enzo via text was pretty clearly not going to work. She'd just have to hope that Rebekah was right and Klaus had a slightly better grasp on his temper. And that his feelings for her would be enough to stay his hand, should Enzo's penchant for recklessness rear its ugly head.

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:11]**

_We'll talk more when you get here. Text me and I'll meet you._

**Enzo:**

**[Thursday 9:12]**

_Roger that, Gorgeous. See you soon._

The balcony door slides open and Klaus steps into the room, shirtless and unfairly gorgeous. Caroline sets her phone aside and he pauses at the end of the bed and just looks at her and Caroline takes a second to consider what he sees. She's naked, sheet covering her front, in the middle of his bed. It's not a place she'd ever really pictured herself. She'd thought about the sex, of course. And he'd managed to exceed expectations in that regard. But she'd never considered how the morning after would go. Earlier she'd been sleepy and not really aware of what she'd been saying. But now, wide awake, she bites her lip as she meets his eyes and has no idea what she should say to break the silence.

Klaus, luckily, is not so tongue tied, "Should I expect the Bennett witch to be barging into my home anytime soon? The witches in the city tolerate me, as I've given them little other choice, but I've no doubt they could be stirred to attempt a coup."

He touches her face, uses his thumb to gently extricate her lip from her teeth, skims his fingers along her collarbone.

Caroline fights a shiver and clears her throat, "I haven't texted Bonnie yet, actually. I still have forty-five minutes before she'll be doing any storming of the castle."

"Not quite a castle, love. Though I do have one of those."

Caroline eyes him skeptically, but he seems serious. She debates asking him where it's located but decides that's a question for another time, "I was texting another friend of mine. He's heading this way."

"Enzo?" Klaus asks.

Caroline raises a brow, surprised.

"Bonnie mentioned him yesterday when we spoke, before I came home," Klaus explains, "

She nods in understanding, "Ah, that makes sense. I thought it was just your stalkerish tendencies keeping you weirdly informed about my life again."

Klaus flinches, nearly imperceptibly. If she hadn't been so close to him she would have missed it, "About that, love. I'm quite sure I know  _of_  him. My associates noted your travel companions as well. He's a vampire, correct? Dark hair, talks an awful lot?"

"That would be him. Just how many associates do you have?" Caroline asked.

"Dozens. Hundreds even, as Elijah has his own network. There's often someone plotting to kill me, or one of my siblings, sweetheart. I find it helpful to nip such things in the bud whenever possible."

"And the vamp APB you had on me?"

"No one ever followed you, or restricted your movements in any way. They were instructed to inform me if you happened to make your presence known. Your safety is important to me, Caroline. Had you run into trouble, something you've found rather frequently in your short number of years, you must admit, I simply wanted a place to start looking."

He's still tracing distracting patterns on her skin, and Caroline pushes his hands away gently, so she can think. "I'm honestly not sure how I feel about that, Klaus."

"It's not something I'm willing to apologize for, sweetheart."

"Or stop doing, I'm guessing?" One look at Klaus' face is all the answer she needs, "We're going to need to discuss that. Extensively. There will probably be yelling. But I need to touch base with Bonnie. Do you mind if she comes by? I completely forgot to hang my clothes up to dry last night."

"You were a bit distracted," Klaus leered.

Caroline laughed and shoved him lightly, he swayed but she was 90% sure he was just humoring her, "Don't look so pleased with yourself."

"Impossible. But yes, your friend is welcome in my home."

"Thank you," Caroline smiled at him for a moment, kind of awed by his easy acceptance, before asking, "Can I use your shower?"

"I'm quite sure you have already."

Caroline rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at him, "Seriously! Stop with the lame innuendos if you ever want to have sex with me again."

"If I must."

"You must," Caroline told him firmly. "Now please get out."

Klaus let out a startled laugh, "Kicking me out of my own room, then?"

"Yep. I'm betting this place has at least a half dozen bathrooms. You can use any of them. I like yours."

"I could join you," Klaus offered, cajolingly.

"Nice try," Caroline tells him, with a pitying look, "But I think we both know I'd never make brunch."

"Brunch is overrated," Klaus said, leaning forward and pressing his lips to her shoulder. Caroline let out a soft moan, tipping her head to the side as his teeth raked her neck. He tugged at the sheet, growled when she wouldn't release it from under her arms. She was just curling a hand into his hair, her body falling backwards when "Witchy Woman" blared out of her cellphone and Klaus pulled back with a groan, "That'll be the Bennett witch."

Caroline nodded and stretched. Klaus eyes were drawn down, to where the sheet barely covered her breasts, and she smirked up at him, "Her timing's kind of amazing, huh? Phone please?"

His face clearly told her he disagreed but he reached over and plucked her phone from the nightstand.

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:44]**

_I'm down the street._

Caroline turned the screen so Klaus could see. He grumbled, but obligingly got off the bed, giving her some privacy, and entered what Caroline assumed was a walk in closet.

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:45]**

_You're early. Are you accompanied by pitchfork wielding villagers?_

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:45]**

_Haha. Pretty sure the people of NOLA would resent that._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:45]**

_I was worried! As a worrier, you should understand my worry._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:46]**

_I do. But I'm fine, Bonnie. I promise._

Klaus emerged from the closet then, with an armful of clothes. "I'll shower in Bekah's bathroom down the hall, love. He stopped beside the bed and smoothed his palm down the length of her bare back, trying to sneak a peek at her phone's screen.

"Um, nosy much?" Caroline said, clutching it to her chest.

"Just trying to see what you're saying about me. Do try to talk me up."

Caroline snorted, "We're not talking about you, Mr. Ego. Bonnie says that the thought of you naked turns her stomach.

"I'm wounded."

Caroline scooted away, "You'll deal. Now shoo." Klaus tickles her side again, until she slaps his hand away. Then he leaves and Caroline can't help but watch him walk away, admiring the play of muscles on his back shamelessly, before turning back to her conversation.

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:50]**

_But I need a small favor._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:51]**

_?_

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:51]**

_Can you get me a change of clothes from the hotel? And shoes. Maybe some accessories. Pretty please?_

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:52]**

_Got it covered. You vampires really need to undress like normal people once in a while. Shouldn't super speed make it easier? Why all the ripping?_

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:53]**

_You're the best, Bon!_

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:53]**

_Besides, only my underwear got ripped this time…_

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:54]**

_CAROLINE! OVERSHARE._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:54]**

_I love you but those are details I DO NOT WANT._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:55]**

_EVER!_

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:56]**

_Yeah, yeah. You'd only share them with your new bestie, Damon. Who would share them with HIS old bestie, Enzo. And probably Alaric too, though at least Alaric would never TEXT ME ABOUT IT._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:57]**

_Oops. Sorry._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:57]**

_Don't worry about it._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:58]**

_He was only like 80% obnoxious, which is really the best we can hope for with Damon._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 9:58]**

_Also, Enzo will be here tomorrow._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 9:59]**

_I feel like that might be a disaster. For you. Probably hilarious for me._

**Caroline:**

**[Thursday 10:00]**

_You're practically a comedian this morning, Bonnie Bennett. I'm going to have a shower. Stop lurking and come on over._

**Bonnie:**

**[Thursday 10:01]**

_Ugh. Fine. The things I do for you…_


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie reluctantly enters The Lion's Den, to drag Caroline to brunch.

**Like The Sun Shines (Part 7)**

Bonnie drags her feet, walking slowly up the walkway, her eyes on the intimidating façade of the compound The Original Family called home. She really wished she was somewhere else right now.

Not even another city, because Bonnie likes New Orleans, more then she'd thought she would. She'd assumed the city would be somehow tainted, the Mikaelson's influence obvious, like a film over clear water. But it's not tainted, doesn't feel wrong or dark. It's lively and interesting, almost comfortable. She catches faint traces of magic, little ripples of it, in the most unexpected places. It's not sinister, but welcoming.

If she were to allow herself, and let her guard down, Bonnie knows that she could feel like she belongs here. Not something she'd ever thought she'd think, about a city that was crawling with vampires. But is it really so surprising, considering the company she keeps? So many people in her life, her best friends, her mother, all vampires. Most witches are leery of Bonnie, when they discover that. It's not something she can change, even if she wanted to, because she can't stop loving people, even if it goes against her heritage, even if more traditional witches think she should.

But she hasn't really come across that, here in the city. There's a peace, between the vampires and the witches. Respect, in most cases, a few friendships that blur the lines. Marcel, who seemed to be Klaus' second in command, was almost paternal, with the witch she'd met last night. It had confused Bonnie, because from what she'd gleaned, asking around these last few days, Marcel hadn't always been fond of witches. It's a puzzle piece that doesn't quite fit, and she feels like she needs more information. New Orleans is unique, according to Bonnie's experience, and she's sort of confused as to how it works, how Klaus, of all people, seems to be at the center of it.

Lost in her thoughts, it's almost a surprise to find herself face to face with an ostentatious door knocker. She's pretty sure it's real gold.

Bonnie hesitates before reaching for it, crossing her fingers that Klaus is too good to answer his own door. She hopes she'll be greeted by a servant, or a lackey, and sent in Caroline's direction without having to deal with any of the house's occupants.

Bonnie had done her very best, to make nice, yesterday. It's not something she thinks she'd be able to make a habit of, however. Her distaste for Klaus is too ingrained, her knee jerk reaction to push back against that aura of superiority he wears so obviously. But she can't. Not here on his turf, not when she's trying to be a good friend, while Caroline's poking at whatever messy, inconvenient, feelings for Klaus that she seems to harbor.

Bonnie doesn't get it. At all. But she can't deny that Klaus still seems to care for Caroline. And she knows that Caroline's going to live a long life, and that Bonnie won't always be there. A tiny part of Bonnie's brain acknowledges that Klaus maybe isn't the worst person for Caroline to have in her corner, in case she's ever in trouble.

And all those are very compelling reasons, for her to do her best to tolerate Klaus. But all the logic in the world doesn't mean her magic doesn't itch to be let loose on him.

Making avoidance of his person her best option.

Sadly, Bonnie's spent too much time practicing, learning, honing her abilities these last few years to be able to get away with an, 'Oops, it slipped,' show of power. Even though it's really tempting, when he gets smug, or snarky or insufferable.

The door's thrown open, startling Bonnie, before she even touches the knocker, and the figure on the other side almost makes Bonnie wish that Klaus had made an appearance.

A true testament to Kol Mikaelson's ability to be a pain in the ass.

He grins, when he sees her, eyes flitting over her in an appreciative way. She's never certain how much of how he acts is genuine, and how much of it is Kol trying to bait a reaction. Bonnie had been forced to get used to him (though she'd found precious few traits endearing), during his time in Mystic Falls, and when he'd been on The Other Side, and insisted on pestering her. It's unnerving, to see another face make familiar expressions, another body wear Kol's mannerisms.

"Well, well, well," he drawls, leaning against the doorframe, "if it isn't Bonnie Bennett. Did you miss me, darling? Can't say that I blame you, but it's barely been hours, since our last parting."

Even if she hadn't been forewarned that Kol was walking around in New Orleans, the ego would have been a huge giveaway.

"Trust me, Kol," Bonnie tells him flatly, "I really wish it had been longer. And I'm pretty sure you know that I'm not here for you."

He places a hand over his chest, adopts a mock wounded expression, "I'm crushed." Kol pauses, eyes sharpening as his tone becomes biting, "You certainly know how to kill a man."

It takes a great deal of effort, not to flinch at the jab. She hadn't been the one to shove the stake in Kol's chest, but she'd been aware of the plan. And he'd been right, about Silas, in the end. So many things would have been different, if they'd listened to Kol's insistence that the first immortal be left alone.

And Bonnie had run into more than one of Kol's line, when she'd been the anchor. Kol might be back, among the living, sort of. But the rest of them, hundreds if not thousands of vampires, never would be.

She thinks about it sometimes, and the guilt is heavier then she'd ever thought it would be. But somewhere along the line, maybe being trapped with Damon as her only point of contact, maybe travelling with Caroline, watching her grow, and become so much more then she was as a human, Bonnie's had to come to terms with the fact that she doesn't hate all vampires. And if she accepts that the ones she loves aren't all evil, and don't deserve to die, maybe she needs to accept that all the others don't either.

It's not something she's ever verbalized, she still turns the thoughts over and over in her head. And, to be completely honest, Bonnie's still not entirely sure where she stands. She knows that vampires are capable of horrible, terrible things. But they're not the only ones.

And maybe she'll never make up her mind, never officially pick a side. Maybe it's just too complicated a problem to work out, even if she decides to try an extra-long lifetime.

Kol's watching her, eyes hard and faintly accusing. Bonnie's almost relieved, when she hears movement behind Kol, saving her from having to reply. Klaus is coming down the hallway, his hair damp. "Kol," he says disapprovingly, "don't leave our guest stranded in the doorway." He puts a hand on Kol's shoulder, eases him away firmly, and motions for Bonnie to enter. She does, cautiously, unable to stop her eyes from scanning the foyer, the high ceilings and the lavishness of it. Klaus nods at her, then to the stairs, "Caroline's in the shower. Third floor. I left my door ajar, but I'm quite certain you'll be able to hear her singing, before you clear the landing."

Bonnie manages to mumble a thank you, before she slips past Kol, and makes for the staircase. She doesn't look back, even when she hears the murmur of their voices, what sounds like the beginnings of an argument.

She's not about to let this day get any weirder, and stick her nose in that can of crazy. Klaus had been polite, almost solicitous, but Kol's contempt made Bonnie uneasy. And not because she's afraid of him. Kol might be a witch, but she's more powerful. He can't hurt her, and she doesn't even think he really wants to.

But she'd spent quite a bit of time with Davina Claire yesterday, had listened to the girl speak excitedly about certain spells. It hadn't been hard to guess her goals, even if she'd never explicitly stated them.

They were working on bringing Kol back, on healing his Original body, and of removing his consciousness from his host. Davina had been careful, had not asked for help, but Bonnie knew she could offer it, and knew she had at least a couple of grimoires, a contact or two, which would smooth the girl's way.

And she wasn't sure if she should. If she _could_.

Would Kol hold a grudge? Bonnie thought he was the type. Would he go after Elena, and Jeremy? She thinks he might be tempted. Shouldn't she make sure he wouldn't have an opportunity? But what of the witch, who's body Kol was stuck in? Was it fair to him, to have his life taken over, erased? She didn't think so. It wasn't natural, or balanced, or right.

And it was likely The Originals would succeed, with or without Bonnie's help. Klaus had a way of getting what he wanted. Maybe it would be smart to try to make a deal, to get Kol's word (and Klaus' assurance) that no revenge would be taken, no punishments doled out.

But that wasn't a decision she could make on her own. She'd have to talk to Caroline, and Elena. And Damon would weigh in, Stefan too. Honestly, thinking about it was kind of giving Bonnie a headache, and making her wonder if brunch drinking was acceptable.

She was leaning towards yes, since she _was_ on vacation. Caroline would absolutely be onboard.

Bonnie's ears pick up Caroline's voice, ringing down the hallway, just as Klaus had said she would. Caroline's belting out a song from her most recent road trip mix, and she sounds happy.

It makes Bonnie smile, even when she's very carefully not thinking about the reasons why Caroline would be in such a good mood. She might have come to terms with the fact that Caroline was a big girl, and totally capable of making her own decisions. Even if Bonnie thought that they were crazy. That didn't mean she needed to hear about it.

She calls Caroline's name, when she enters the room, pushes the door shut behind her.

"I'll be out in two minutes!" Caroline yells back, and goes back to belting out the chorus of the song. Bonnie laughs, and drops the bag she'd brought just outside of the bathroom door, before wandering over to the little sitting area next to a set of doors leading out to a balcony.

She supposes she should be grateful for Klaus' ostentatious house, and the size of the rooms. Because there was no way in hell she'd have been willing to take a seat on the bed, with its rumpled bedding and haphazardly strewn pillows.

It was weird enough that she was in Klaus Mikaelson's bedroom.

Luckily, before Bonnie can begin to dwell on that thought, Caroline comes bustling out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following her. She's got a towel wrapped around her hair, and another covering her body. She smiles brightly, when she sees Bonnie, bends to scoop up the tote bag, "You're a lifesaver, Bon. I'll hurry up and get dressed, and we can go get food, okay?"

Bonnie nods absently, her eyes carefully studying Caroline. Caroline rolls her eyes at the scrutiny, does a quick spin, "All limbs attached. I really am fine, Bonnie."

"I know. It's just…"

Caroline shakes her head, "I get it. And we can talk about it. Later," her eyes widen, her head tipping towards the door.

Right. Acute hybrid ears in the building, so not the time for girl talk.

Caroline pulls the clothes Bonnie had selected out, a scoff coming from her lips, "Seriously? This is a lot of fabric. And layers."

Bonnie shrugs, unrepentant. Maybe the maxi dress and cardigan were a little much. But Bonnie did not want to witness to any kind of Klaus Mikaelson sex eyes, so she'd figured Caroline showing minimal skin was the way to go.

Caroline's exasperated expression turns mischievous, "Guess I could always just skip the underwear. In the interest of not overheating."

Bonnie feels her face twist in disgust, and she's tempted to throw something, "Gross, Care. And you're a vampire. You don't overheat."

She realizes that's a mistake, when Caroline's eyebrows shoot up, "Well…" she drawls, and Bonnie knows Caroline well enough to know when something pervy is about to come out. So she smacks her hands over her ears, slamming her eyes shut.

The problem, with having the same friends as an adult as you did as a child, was that sometimes you forgot about the adult part. And did completely ridiculous things.

"Get dressed, Caroline," Bonnie orders, trying to sound stern, even though not laughing is a struggle, "I mean it. If you're not ready to go in five minutes I'm leaving without you."

Bonnie doesn't know if Caroline replies, hands still pressed tightly over her ears, and she counts to ten before cracking her eyes open. She finds the room empty, the bathroom door shut. The clothes Caroline's dumped on the bed are gone, the makeup bag too.

It'll be a miracle if Caroline actually manages to be done in five minutes, but they both know Bonnie wasn't leaving this house without her.

* * *

Caroline hurries, because she knows Bonnie feels weird, hanging out at Klaus' house. She can't really blame her, their history being what it is. Caroline thinks that she herself should probably feel awkward, surrounded by his things. But she doesn't. He'd made it clear that she was welcome, that he wanted her here. And Klaus wasn't exactly a guy who let people impose, out of the goodness of his heart.

She throws on the clothes Bonnie brought (including undergarments, because she really had just been messing with Bonnie. And with Klaus, a little, because she's sure that he'd been listening in, likely less comfortable with someone like Bonnie in his space). Minimal makeup, a messy braid, and she's just about set.

Breezing back into the bedroom, she catches the look of relief on Bonnie's face, the quick way she rockets to her feet. Caroline collects her bag, glances quickly around the room to see if she'd forgotten anything.

It looks clear, not that she's overly concerned. Caroline's not stupid or delusional enough, to think that she won't be back here. Or if she's not (because she's not entirely sure when the rest of the Mikaelson's and ugh, Hayley, will be returning), she'll still definitely be seeing Klaus again, in the next few weeks, and he can bring whatever she'd left behind along with him.

"I'm ready," she tells Bonnie, who's waiting by the door, "we can go, before you get any twitchier." Bonnie glares, but doesn't deny it. It would be futile, with the way she's fidgeting, shifting her weight from foot to foot, "Is there somewhere specific you want to go?"

"I think we should go out a ways, away from The French Quarter," Bonnie says. Caroline infers the rest, that Bonnie wants a place where she feels like there's no prying ears. "I googled a couple places, with good reviews."

"Sounds great," Caroline says. "Remind me to call Enzo later. I need to get a more specific ETA from him. I don't want him in the city unsupervised until I've convinced him to behave a little."

Bonnie huffs out a laugh, "Smart. But Klaus has to know who he is, right? Just ask him not to kill your dear friend Enzo."

Caroline grimaces, remembering that she and Klaus had glossed over some pretty important things last night, the wildfire chemistry between them too distracting. "Yeah, we didn't really get into an in depth discussion about the whole stalking my life thing. It's coming, and I don't know that it'll be pretty. Probably best not to ask for a favor, until we've hashed that one out."

Klaus' words to Elijah, the one's she'd overheard, linger at the back of Caroline's mind. He hadn't wanted to use her, refused to exploit her connection to Bonnie for his own gain. She thinks the least she can do is extend him the same courtesy. She has to, if there ever going to get anywhere, if they're ever really going to be friends. And she thinks she needs that, needs to know that she can trust him, before they're ever anything else.

Bonnie makes a beeline for the door, sets her hand on the doorknob. Caroline's turned towards the back of the house, and Bonnie groans, leaning against the wood. "I can't just leave!" Caroline says with a laugh. "Just let me say good-bye. It's the polite thing to do."

Bonnie mutters something under her breath that's definitely not polite, but Caroline ignores it, wandering towards the kitchen, where she hears the faint scrape of metal on porcelain. She stops short at the doorway, Klaus is nowhere to be found. It's Kol making the noise, at the kitchen island, crunching through a bowl of Lucky Charms. Caroline blinks, at the odd sight, and clears her throat.

Kol glances up, waving her in with a twirl of his spoon, "I have expected you to do a runner, darling. Things certainly have changed, since you left Mystic Falls, hmm?"

"People change," Caroline remarks lightly, unwilling to get into a deeper discussion about the evolution of her relationship with Klaus. She barely knows Kol, has only ever exchanged a few sentences with him, most of them in the last twenty four hours. But he seems different, this morning. He'd approached her and Bonnie yesterday, with a smirk and all sorts of swagger, had only been momentarily taken aback, when they'd informed him that they were well aware of his actual identity. He'd taken it in stride, started right back up with the suggestive remarks, and teasing leers, had coughed up an address, without asking anything in return. "Are you… okay?" she ventures, taking a few steps closer to where he's seated

Kol snorts derisively, throwing her a disbelieving look. For a moment he seems very young. "I'm incredibly hungover, this body's tolerance is frankly appalling. I'm exhausted, and my back hurts."

"Being human sucks," Caroline commiserates. "I do not miss hangovers."

He doesn't relax, if anything he stiffens, his expression turning shrewd, "There's really nothing for you to gain by playing sweetness and light with me. You've already got Nik wrapped around your little finger, had your sharp little fangs in his throat, even."

She feels a little warm, averts her eyes, trying not to squirm in embarrassment. She has little shame about sex, for all that Kol's a near stranger. Blood sharing is newer, personal, and she's certain it's not a liberty Klaus has allowed many. Further proof, not that she really needs it anymore, that she's not a passing thought for him. Kol's blunt dismissal, of her attempt to make conversation, gives Caroline pause. It makes her wonder how often such a thing had happened, how often people had tried to use one sibling or another to get at Klaus, if it's part of the reason he'd always tried so hard to control them.

It wasn't fun, being a stepping stone, Caroline knew. Plenty of boys had tried to do the same thing, cozied up to Caroline, in an epic quest to get Elena Gilbert to smile at them, to notice their existence.

Caroline helps herself to a stool, setting her bag down, sends a mental apology Bonnie's way. "I'm not playing at anything. Maybe I'm just nice."

This time the noise Kol lets out is genuinely amused, and he pushes his bowl away, turning to look at her, "I doubt that. Nik wouldn't like you, if you were nice. He thinks that's weakness. And dull."

"All right, fine. Maybe I'm not exactly nice," Caroline concedes. "But, I was human, not too terribly long ago. I remember it, probably better then you did, before you got shoved in that body. At least you don't have to deal with cramps."

"Yes, Mother managed to do me that one small favor," Kol deadpans.

It hits Caroline then, how trapped he must feel. She can't imagine spending a millennium in her body, only to be abruptly stuck in a different one, one she didn't know. It would maybe be interesting, for a few days. But she doesn't think she'd like it.

She wonders if the guy who the body belonged to was still in there. Was he aware? Could he see her, hear her, right now? It's an eerie thought, and Caroline feels terrible for him too, despite the fact that she has no idea what his name even is. Having someone else control you was something she was also familiar with, and the memories, the idea of it ever happening again, made her skin crawl.

Bonnie was going to kill her, but Caroline was pretty sure she was officially on Team Get Kol's Body Back. She'd never try and force Bonnie to help, too many people had pushed her around, demanded she use her magic for their purposes, throughout the years. But that didn't mean Caroline couldn't make a good case, and she was already planning it out. Maybe a PowerPoint would help?

She has no idea how she's going to explain it to Elena though, and no presentation is going to soften that blow.

But then Caroline had been told pretty firmly to butt out of Elena's life choices, so maybe it was time to make it clear that state of being went _both_ ways.

She hears the patio door slide open, a soft gliding sound, and then Klaus' light tread. He looks back and forth between her and Kol, sliding his phone into his pocket, expression wary, "Everything alright, love? Kol minding his manners?"

Kol answers before she can, clearly irritated, "Just getting to know the lovely Caroline, Nik. Thought it prudent, since you seem set on not killing this one."

Klaus stiffens, but Caroline slides off of her stool and approaches. She's sure Bonnie's wondering where she is, and she really doesn't have time to referee a fight. Siblings got nasty, as she'd witnessed plenty of times over the years at The Gilbert house. She can only imagine how much worse Klaus and Kol would be, with centuries of ammunition between them.

"Bonnie's waiting in the entryway, I just thought I'd say goodbye. And thanks," she adds, shooting an awkward look back at Kol, who's not even attempting to be subtle about watching them. "For dinner."

Klaus rests his hand on her back, and gestures at the doorway, "I'll walk you out," he says, probably just as aware of the audience, and likely sensing her unease.

His palm dips lower, once they're alone in the hallway, and Caroline shoots him a dirty look, speeding up, "Excuse you. Isn't it a little early to get handsy?"

Klaus grins, wraps an arm around her waist, before she can get too far, hauls her up against him, "Can I take you out to dinner, sweetheart? Show you the town, like I promised?"

Caroline bites her lip, and seriously considers it, toying with one of the necklaces peeking out of his collar. But she wasn't about to ditch Bonnie, two nights in a row. "I'm not saying no," she says slowly, "just maybe another time? Bon and I kind of laid low, since we got here, and I think we're going to check out a club or something tonight."

Klaus nods, in understanding, and if Caroline looks closely there's maybe a smidge of disappointment. But he doesn't try to convince or cajole, doesn't clam up or shove her away. All reminders that she's not the only one who's changed a little.

But then she'd be shocked if he wasn't still planning on making a case for her to stay, so it makes sense that he'd temper his urges, be on his best behavior. "If you wanted to stop by that club," she offers, "very, very briefly, and maybe say hi, I wouldn't object."

"Well, I'll have to check my schedule," Klaus says, a smirk on his lips.

Caroline pushes him away, presses her lips together so she doesn't laugh. He doesn't try to reel her back, just trails her down the hallway, keeping a good amount of distance between them. Caroline's not surprised that he's not much of a PDA guy. Bonnie straightens, from where she'd been slumped against the wall, catching sight of them. "Finally. Geez, Caroline, I'm not getting any younger here."

She mostly ignores Klaus, her eyes registering his presence, but staying fixed on Caroline. And Caroline's fine with that. It's more civility then she would have expected a couple of years ago.

"I know, sorry. I'll buy breakfast, okay?"

Bonnie seems to accept that, grudgingly, and she lets herself out of the house, pausing to wait for Caroline in the bright, mid-morning sunshine.

Caroline spins to face Klaus, taking a small step back, "I'll see you later?" she asks.

"Count on it, love," he tells her.

She looks forward to it, memories of the two times they'd danced together clear in her mind. There had been witnesses, both times, the occasion's formal, and their relationship adversarial. But she'd still enjoyed herself, as much as she'd tried not to. It's different now, there's no guilt. And Caroline can't wait to see what Klaus can do, how well they move together, in a more _relaxed_ setting.


End file.
